Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Destines Twist
by decode9
Summary: A human girl turned into a pokemon was betrayed by her best friend. All she wants now is a fresh start. Maybe she will find it in Treasure Town, but will she open herself up to others again, and as this is happening other things are happening in the world of pokemon. A new adventure is waiting. What happens when another pokemon appears with the same problem as her though?
1. The Betrayal

**Hi folks. Been a little busy and have had trouble thinking of what to do next for my stories I am already doing…Then a couple days ago I picked up my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team game. I started it over from the beginning, and playing it has actually made me think up a story, and let me tell you it will be VERY interesting with the added twist I made. I think that's enough rambling for now so I am now just gonna let you guys read. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Prologue-The Betrayal **

**-? POV-**

"Why…Why would you do this Pulsar?" I asked my teammate. He only just looked at me "I-I'm sorry Star, but there is nothing here, and I had been telling them from the start. I left a trail for them to follow us." Pulsar responded, and it was in that moment that my heart seemed to break.

After all that we had been through as fugitives…Pulsar betrayed me, and to make it worse we had made it to the top of Mt. Freeze, and there was nothing there. There was no Ninetails. Gardevoir had been wrong.

"Turn yourself in quietly Star. If you do your end will be swift." Said a pokemon next to Pulsar. It was a yellow and brown imp like pokemon that was holding two spoons.

He is called Alakazam, and next to him were a giant red dragon, and a green plated dinosaur. They are called Charzaird and Tyranatar respectively.

There were many others as well, and most of them I could not tell what they were, but I did not care at the moment. I then gave them all a look of sadness "You want to be rid of me…Fine." I said and what I did next even surprised me.

At full speed I went running and ran off the edge of the mountain stunning everyone. I fell down and after I hit a rock everything went black. The last thing I heard was the splash of water.

I will miss Pokemon Square, but because of what has been going on…I don't think I will return. Sorry Pulsar…Razorwind. This is good bye, and it is all because this world would be better off without me

**-Remoraid POV-**

We Remoraid live in the ocean. Many of us live together at a time, and that is as much as you need to know. It was coming close to migration season when we Remoraid found something floating in the ocean. It was an Eevee. It looked like it was barely alive.

Since I am the head of the school I decided to take charge "All of you keep swimming towards the migration point. I am taking this one to land." I said and swam up to the Eevee. It was out cold, but was mumbling things "Why…Pulsar?" She mumbled as I swam her towards the nearest place.

…

…

The Drenched Beach near Treasure Town would be the safest. I took a good look at the Eevee I was carrying on my back. It was a girl and had all the traditional markings of an Eevee, but something seemed different about this one.

When I arrived at the beach I tilted forward and the Eevee fell off into the sand "Good." I said and headed out to catch up with the other Remoraid.

**-Star POV-**

"Oww…" I said as I woke up. I then looked around and saw I was at a beach. It was almost sun down "Wow." I said looked at the site. Many Krabby then came out and started to blow bubbles. It was amazing, but now…I just had one question

"Where am I?" I said out loud

**Here is a twist right from the start. Yep the main character is actually from the Red/Blue Rescue storyline. Now if you are wondering where I am going with this…well you will see. Also I thing I will need help with the missions for this story. I will post something later for that. So what's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. A Fresh Start

**Hi guys. Back with a brand new episode of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A New Tale. Okay Star hit it with the recap of what's happened so far!**

**Star: Fine. Okay here's what's happened in a nutshell: I was betrayed by a friend who was also my partner. The last thing I remember what happened was jumping off the top of Mt. Freeze and blacking out…I also think I fell in a river near the bottom**

**Think you fell?**

**Star: Alright fine. I fell in a river near the bottom of the mountain. Now I am on a beach somewhere I don't know, but I know for sure I am not in Pokemon Square anymore…Happy?**

**Very. Now let's see what happens next.**

**EP1-A Fresh Start**

**-Star POV-**

I continued to stare out at the ocean ("Where am I? How did I end up here? All I remember is…") I thought and the memory of what I did came to me. I sighed "Well…Can't just stand around here doing nothing." I said and began to walk, but I felt this sudden pain.

This pain was bad enough I blacked out, but before I blacked out I swear I saw another pokemon wash up on the beach. It was a cat like looking pokemon

**-Kina POV-**

I was standing in front of THE guild. Oh yeah first I should introduce myself. My name is Kina and I'm a Vulpix. Before you ask yeah I'm a girl "Well here goes." I said standing in front of THE guild. It looked like an oversized Wigglytuff. I got up on the grate

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice yelled "Wahh!" I screamed and jumped off "Phew…I can't. I just can't" I said to myself and brought something out of the small pouch on my side

It was a rock with a strange pattern on it and I sighed "I thought bringing my personal treasure with me would help but," I said and put it back in my pouch and headed down towards the beach. It took a couple minutes, but I finally made it.

"Wow…This is always so beautiful." I said looking at the shimmering bubbles "…I always come here when I am down." I said and heard a noise. It sounded like a groan. I looked over and saw two pokemon down.

I rushed over "Hey…Hey…HEY!" I yelled and the Eevee woke up "Oww." She said. I took a good look at her. She had many scratches and bumps on her "What the h happened to me." She seemed to say to herself and noticed me. She looked scared and about to run for it.

"I'm not going to do anything." I said, but it did not seem to comfort her, and another groan was heard. I looked behind the Eevee and saw a Skitty. It looked exhausted. The Eevee went over to it "Hello. Are you okay?" She asked

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said and she just looked at me "This. This is nothing. I'm fine. Name's Star by the way." She said in a hurry we both waited and finally the Skitty woke up.

"Finally you're awake." Star and me said at once. The Skitty looked around and finally towards us "Where…am I?" she asked us "Umm…Ask her not me." Star said pointing at me.

"You're on the beach near Treasure Town." I said and Star looked at me surprised…almost like she's not from here "Treasure Town? This is really confusing." The Skitty said and looked at herself and a small gasp escaped her and said something that sounded like "I've been turned into a Skitty."

"You're a little weird…What's your name?" I asked slightly confused "Oh. My names…Kari." She said and I sighed "Well that's good. You don't seem like a bad pokemon at least. My name's Kina" I said "Bad pokemon?" Star responded

**-Star POV-**

Just when it seemed like Kina was about to continue a gas cloud and blue and purple bat looking like pokemon came up from behind and attacked her. Something fell from her pouch. It was a stone "What was that about!" Kina shouted "Hohoho. Sorry about that." It said "Is that yours?" Said the Zubat who went over and picked it up

"Hey give that back!" I shouted "Why should I? It's not yours so I don't see why I should." It said then turned to Kina who was just shocked "Not going to make a move to get it back?" It taunted "Later shrimp." Koffing said then they went into the cave nearby.

I turned to Kina and Kari "Well Kina are you going to get it back?" I demanded "I…I have to. It's my special treasure. Will both of you help?" She asked "…Yes." Kari said and both looked at me.

("Should I? What if this is another setup?") I thought and a voice came to me _"Help her. It is the beginning of a new adventure for you. This I am not wrong about this time."_ The voice said and I sighed ("Alright Gardevoir. You win this time.") I thought

"Yeah. You can count me in." I said and followed them into the cave.

**-Kari POV-**

My name is Kari, and well I am a Skitty…Who am I kidding? I am really a human girl, but I have a little problem…My memories…there gone.

Anyways we are in a cave near the beach. It was dark "Careful. Never know what will pop out." Star warned as we went farther in. Just then a pink pokemon made of coral poped out of the water near me "LOOK OUT!" Star said and jumped in the air.

Her tail then began to glow and she brought it down on the pokemon. It turned over and was dizzy eyed. Star then looked at me and Kina "I said careful." She said harshly "Sorry." I responded and seemed close to tears

"Hey. You don't have to be so harsh." Kina said just as harsh "Sorry, but we need to get moving before those guys decide to double back out of the cave." Star said "I…I will try harder not to keep us behind." I croaked. Star looked at me

"…Sorry. I just…" Star began, but clamed up as she heard something. Out jumped several of one pokemon. They looked like clams. I know them pretty well. They are call Shellder "Back to back girls. Get them as they come!" Star shouted "Don't have to tell me twice!" Kina yelled back. I got ready as well

Star charged forward with her glowing tail and sideswiped about 6 Shellder at once. Kina ran forward and took out about 10 at superfast speed. I was wanting to yell STRIKE when it happened.

I was so busy paying attention to others I didn't see a Shellder launch a stream of water at me. "Arrgh!" I screamed as I was thrown back

"Hey come on! You can do this!" Star shouted as she tackled one who almost immediately dizzy eyed as I barely dodged another stream of water "I' m trying!" I shouted back. I keep going inward as I avoided the water stream and tackled the Shellder. It must have been surprised because it went dizzy eyed right after the hit.

We were all huffing after the fight. Especially me "You all right?" Star asked coming up to me. Okay this is my personal opinion of Star. She acts like a big sister. She can be harsh, but really caring at the same time. "Yeah." I responded giving a smile.

"Good. Because I think we're almost at the back. So before we keep going…here." She said taking a blue berry out of a bag on her side. "This should help a bit." She said with a smile as I ate it "Thanks." I responded

"Well at least your no longer being that harsh." Kina responded with a smile. All three of us headed forward without a single word after that. We eventually reached a spot we had to jump down and went forward, and there was Zubat and Koffing.

**-Star POV-**

"Hey nitwit duo!" I shouted and they looked at me and the others "Well well. If it isn't the small fry and company. What do you want?" Koffing asked and Kina stepped up scared "Give…Give it back!" She shouted "Hohoho. Give what back?" Koffing teased

"Give back what you took from me! That's my personal treasure!" She shouted "Treasure huh? That's all the more reason not to." Zubat said

"Alright if you won't give it back nicely then…Let's fight!" I shouted and Kari just looked at me "Is that the only way?" She asked "Fine by me." Zubat and Koffing responded and flew at the three of us.

I managed to dodge the surprise attack in time, but Kina and Kari didn't see it coming and where knocked down. Zubat was about to bit Kari "Not on my watch." I said and ran at superfast speed at Zubat knocking him back "That hurt you know!" He yelled "It was suppose to." I said and bit Zubat on the wing

Zubat immediately began screaming and flying about running into everything in the area including his friend Koffing who had launched a sludge bomb at Kina, but thanks to Zubat he took the hit instead while screaming "Get off!" Which I gladly did.

"So want to give it to us now?" I asked sweetly "NO!" Both shouted and I sighed "Both of you stay back. I will finish this myself." I said and both just looked at me "Are you sure?" Kina asked and I nodded. Both stepped out of range of the battle.

"I asked you nicely. Now I am going to get serious." I said bitterly and both looked scared…Let's just say it did not end well for them "We got whipped." Koffing said dizzy eyed.

Minutes later both were up "Fine you can have back this hunk of junk." Koffing said and Zubat threw it at us. Both then proceed to run for their lives. Kina walked up and put the stone in her bag "So how do we get out? That cliff is too high to climb up." Kari asked aloud

"Like this." I said pulling out an escape orb from my bag "Get close." I said and they did. I smashed it and we were instantly back outside the cave.

**-Kari POV-**

Kina was thanking us for our help "I really could not have got this back without you guys. Thanks." She said "It was nothing." Star responded "Yeah. Helping someone in need always is a good thing." I said. Star looked down after I said that.

"So what is it they stole?" I asked changing the subject "This." Kina responded taking out the stone "I found it a couple years ago. At first I thought it was just a regular stone, but look at this." She pointed with her paw. It was a strange pattern

"No one's ever seen a pattern like this, and I figure it must go to something." She said excited "So I really want to join the guild and become an explorer, but…I'm just too much of a coward." She finished then looked at us.

"So I was thinking…Star, and Kari…Would you like to form an exploration team with me?" She asked. It may have been out of the blue, but I have nowhere to go, and it seems like a fun idea "Sure." I said and Kina looked like she was going to jump for joy.

**-Star POV-**

…I don't know what to say. Kina looked at me "Please Star! We could make a first class exploration team. The three of us." She pleaded and gave me the big eyes…I sighed "I guess it could be a good idea…Sure I'm in!" I said and she squealed in happiness and possibly excitement.

"Alright! From now on the three of us are partners!" She yelled ("Partners? Can I really trust these two after what happened to me and my last partner?") I asked myself.

We all followed Kina to where this guild was. Little do I know my new adventure would begin here.

**Star: Finally.**

**Kina: Two chapters in two days. That must be a new record for you.**

**Yeah. So most people know what's next. You will make it into the guild and you will receive your first mission. Also Kari will reveal something personal about herself.**

**Kari: I will?!**

**Yes. You will. Sure the readers know about it, but the other characters don't. Also yeah this story will be following events in the explores games, but with some twists. That will be around EP8 or 9 the twist will begin. **


	3. Exploration Team EveningDawn

**Me: Hi guys. I am back with yet another episode of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Destines Twist. Kina hit it with the recap**

**Kina: Alright…,but only because you're the author. Last time I tried to enter the guild, but I grew scared and ran off to the beach. There I found two pokemon down and out. One was a really ruffed up looking Eevee and the other was a Skitty. Respectively their names are Star and Kari. I was talking with them and from behind a Zubat and Koffing came up from behind me and attacked making my relic stone fall from my pouch. Me and the other two headed off to get it back. Which we did, and I asked them to form an Exploration team with me. Kari immediately decided to, but it seemed like Star was reluctant. Now we are at the guild front so who knows what will happen.**

**Me: Yeah. So let's get right to the action!**

**Kina: Before that I have something to mention. When I said last chapter I was a girl I meant I am a female Vulpix, and not a human girl.**

**Me: …Let's just get started.**

**EP2-Exploration Team EveningDawn**

**-Star POV-**

We were standing in front of something that looked like a giant Wigglytuff "So this is Wigglytuff's guild?" I asked looking at Kina and Kari "Yeah…Well here goes." Kina said then stood on the grate in front of it "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice yelled and it looked like Kina was going to jump off

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" Screamed another voice "The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" Screamed the underground voice.

"…YOU MAY ENTER! BUT FIRST HAVE YOUR GUEST STEP UP ONE AT A TIME!" The voice from the Wigglytuff screamed "I'll go first Kari." I said tapping her with my tail and stepping on the grate. The moment I did I went through the same thing as Kina did and stepped off.

Kari was next…, and let's just say things got interested after the loudmouth screamed who's footprint? "DIGLETT? SENTREY DIGLETT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" The voice screamed "Umm…" The other voice. Obviously a Diglett seemed stumped.

"Maybe Skitty's! Maybe Skitty's!" It yelled "MAYBE! IS'NT IT YOU'RE JOB TO OBSORVE VISITORS FOOTPRINT'S?!" The voice screamed "Yes…,but is not a footprint you commonly see around here." Diglett responded

"Are they arguing about me?" Kari asked us "Maybe…Weird that they say there is not a lot of Skitty around here." I said "SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. YES THERE IS NOT A LOT OF SKITTY AROUND HERE, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM BAD…YOU MAY ENTER!" The voice shouted.

The bared door opened and we headed in and down. There were several pokemon on the floor below "Whoa. Are all these pokemon parts of exploration teams?" Kina asked in awe. Kina and Kari just started to talk for a bit, and then a pokemon looking like a parrot came down the ladder.

"Hello. Are you the three who just came in?" He asked us "Yep." I said with a smile "I am Chatot. The guildmasters right hand pokemon." It said proudly

("…There is only one other pokemon I know who has an ego that big.") I thought, and Chatot's face suddenly got hard "Now SHOO! We have no times for silly sales or surveys." Chatot started and began rambling on about how the guildmaster hates them.

He kept squawking and personally was getting annoying "HEY! WE ARE NOT SALES PEOPLE OR SURVEYERS!" I screamed finally "Oh you're not? They why are you here?" Chatot asked and I gave a very very heavy sigh

"We want to get the proper training to become an exploration team." Kina said and Chatot looked shocked and turned around and started talking to himself.

"Don't they know the training is harsh as harsh can be? But it is very rare to find kids this eager." He said out loud "Umm…Is the training really that harsh?" Kari asked shyly and Chatot turned around shocked "What! No no no not in the slightest!" He yelled while flapping.

He then calmed down "Well then I wished you told me up front that you wanted to become an exploration team." He said in a singsong voice "Follow me then, and we will get your team registered." He said and they headed down an additional floor.

We were headed down and over towards a door and Kina went running towards a window "Wow! Were two floors underground and can still see outside!" Kina said in awe and Chatot turned to her looking kind of annoyed "Hush now! The guild is built into a cliff so it is only natural that you would see outside." He said annoyed

Kina came back and stood with us in front of the door "This is the door leading to our guildmasters chamber. In no way are you to be discourteous to our guildmaster." He said and knocked on the door "Guildmaster. It's Chatot. I'm coming in." He said and opened the door.

All three of us were now standing in front of a Wigglytuff who was turned away from us. "Guildmaster I present three pokemon who want to become apprentices…Guildmaster?" Chatot started and was going around trying to get his attention

"HIYAH!" Wigglytuff shouted. I can say this. That was the scariest moment of my life "So you are wanting to form an exploration team. Sure!" He said "Now what is your team name?" He asked

"Team name? I never thought of that." Kina said and turned to me and Kari "What do you guys think we should be called?" She asked "I…I don't know" Kari said shyly.

I don't know what it is, but a name came to me. I might have been Gardevoir, but it might have also been my own imagination at work "EveningDawn." I said straightforward and both looked at me, and nodded.

"Alright. I will register you as EveningDawn." Wigglytuff said and started dancing "Registering…Registering…Registering…YOM-TAH!" He shouted "And all done. Here you go." He said and brought out a box "What…is this?" Kina asked pointing to it

"It's an Exploration Team Kit. Every team needs one." He said cheerily as we opened the box. Inside it was a bag, a map, and 3 badges "The first thing is an Exploration team badge. It shows you are an Exploration team. Next is the Wonder Map which is a wonder of a convenience. And finally is the Wonder Bag. It can hold lots of items." He explained

"There is already some items in the bag. Look inside!" He squealed and Kari opened it up and brought out the items. One was a dark blue bow, a ruby red bow, and…a golden scarf! "I claim the scarf!" I yelled and the other two grabbed there's.

Sorry. I just couldn't help grabbing the scarf. It reminds me of one I had before…I won't go there. "Chatot how about you show them to their room?" Wigglytuff asked and Chatot saluted "Yes sir!" he yelled.

We were taken out of the room and towards the back of the guild, and a room with three beds "Well at least we get beds" I said enthusiastically "This will be your room while you're apprenticing here. Get to bed early and get up early and be ready to live up to our code." Chatot said and headed out

I was trying to get the scarf on, but was having a lot of trouble "Let me help." Kari said coming up to me and helped me to get it on "Hey guys…Thanks." Kina said and I nodded. I knew what she meant, and we headed to bed.

**-Kari POV. Dream-**

I was dreaming. I knew it, and it seemed like a nightmare. I was seeing through another pokemon's eyes. The pokemon was on a snow top mountain, and surrounded by several pokemon.

I saw a yellow mouse pokemon, an yellow and brown imp, an orange dragon, and a green dino. They were saying something about turning myself in.

I said something about them wanting to be rid of me. Then the pokemon I was jumped off the top of a mountain. Hit a rock, and landed in a lake blacking out.

**-Star POV. Dream-**

I was in a rainbow looking world "…Gardevoir?" I said and she appeared "It is good to see you again Star." She said with a smile as she appeared. She has green like hair and a white like dress. I could feel my anger rising

"GLAD TO SEE ME AGAIN! You're the reason I am where I'm at now! You were WRONG!" I shouted and for once Gardevoir looked shocked "I am sorry, but I don't know why Ninetails was not there." She said looking like she was going to cry

"Yeah well…what do you want?" I scoffed looking at her "I wanted to you that you will not be able to escape your role. Soon someone will come and recognize you. So you must change your name." She said sternly "…Fine, but I hope you're not wrong." I said as the dream began to end

**-Star POV-**

"…HEY. GET UP!" a voice screamed ("Ow my head. What a loud voice.") I thought dizzy-eyed "Why are you still ASLEEP?!" It shouted. It was a giant looking blue-purple pokemon with speaker like things for ears. "My name is Loudred, and I'm a fellow apprentice." He said

"Now you better wake up and get ready for the morning address! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a BIG temper and…" He started and then shakes "I got Goosebumps just thinking about it. SO GET IT IN GEAR!" He said yelling the last part.

I shook myself out of dizziness and looked at the other and almost laughed. Kari had her face first on the floor and tail straight up while Kina had her head threw her bed with her tail sticking straight up.

After helping Kina out of her now broken bed me and the rest of the girls headed for the morning address.

**-Kina POV-**

I am really glad Star woke us up, and as we headed towards the bottom floor where the entrance to the guildmasters chamber was "Comet…" Star said and I turned to her "Huh? What about a comet?" I asked

"I would like to be called Comet." Star said looking at me and Kari "Why? After all that shape on your tail looks like a star." Kari asked "Well…I just believe since I am somewhere new that I should have a new name." Star who I am now going to call Comet said with a smile.

"Fine Comet." I said with a sigh, and we ran towards the meeting room. "You're LATE rookies!" Loudred screamed "Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud." Chatot scolded and checked the entire room

"The guild is in full attendance now. So let us conduct our morning address." He said and the guildmaster chamber door opened, and out walked a wide eyed happy looking Wigglytuff "But first some words of wisdom from our guildmaster." Chatot said looking at the guildmaster.

…I almost started laughing out loud when I heard him snoring. Several others began whispering "Uhh…Right. Let us take his words of wisdom to heart…Let us conduct our morning cheers!" He said

"ONE…TWO…A ONE TWO THREE! ONE! DON'T SHRINK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everyone sang. Except me Comet, and Kari.

"Alright…OH before we go to work I would like to introduce our new rookies. Girls if you wouldn't mind?" He asked the three of us

"Certainly. I am Comet. Leader of EveningDawn." Comet said proudly "I am Kari." Kari said shyly clawing the ground "And I'm Kina. The one who started our team." I said giving a small bow.

"Alright pokemon. Time to get to work!" Chatot said before anyone could ask a question "HOORAY!" Everyone yelled and headed off "Umm…What do we do?" Kari asked "I have no clue." I said dully and Chatot walked up to us.

"You three. Come with me." He said heading up a floor, and we followed.

**-Kari POV-**

We went up a floor and was now standing in front of a board "Now you know of what has been going on lately." Chatot asked "Yeah. Because of time all messing up several bad pokemon have been showing up, and the calamites overseas are also said to be a problem." Kina said

("Time? As in hours and minutes? Bad pokemon as showing up as a reason.") I thought "Because of it we have seen an increase in jobs. Let's see if we can find you one that's easy for you." Chatot said and turned towards the board and grabbed a letter.

"Here you go." He said and handed us a letter. To put it simple a Spoink lost its pearl and it's on a bluff somewhere. Kina had been wanting to go on a bigger adventure than that, but Chatot told us we have to pay our dues.

We arrived at a rocky area that had lots tall bluffs, moss, and some water "It should be somewhere around here. Let's keep together and find it." Comet said with a slight smile.

We headed in, and no sooner did we walk in that some pokemon walked in. They looked like living small trees. All in all a total of 5 had surrounded us. Comet charged forward with her glowing tail and hit one, but to no avail did the it go dizzy-eyed.

"That's not good." She said before she was hit and the other ones began juggling her around "Let's try to help her!" I said and charged at one who was thrown off balance and Comet fell to the ground "Thanks Kari." She said and got up.

"So how do we beat these. These seem like they are extremely defensive." Kina said and well I have only one idea "Jump and run!" I yelled and we did just that

It took a while, but we managed to hide, and it looked like we were safe "I hate to be the one to break it to you guys, but look." Comet said pointing with a paw towards where all the plant like pokemon where. On top of a bluff above them was a pink jewel. It was probably Spoink's pearl, but to get to it that meant we would have to fight those plants.

"I have an idea." Kina said grabbing something out of the bag that Comet had on her side. It was an orb "Okay. What do you suggest?" Comet asked. Kina quickly told us the idea and we headed off.

Kina was hiding while me and Comet came in front of them "Hey! Over here!" Comet shouted and the pokemon looked at us. Comet stuck at her tongue and they began to chase us while Kina got in position.

We eventually came to an area that had spikes like rock coming up from the ground. It's safe to say that all the Lileep had followed us, and surrounded us. That was usually when you think we are in trouble

"Anytime now would be nice Kina." Comet mumbled waiting for Kina to come out with the flash orb needed for the distraction. They kept getting closer and Comet looked like she was going to jump and run. Then we heard a yell and Kina jumped down in front of us.

She smashed the orb creating a flash and blinding the Lileep and us. Kina though grabbed us and we were now behind the Lileep "Quietly. Let's move." She said and we moved towards where the pearl was as the Lileep was looking around for us.

We were in front of it, but as usual it is never that simple. A couple small bell like pokemon appeared. They're called Chingling "Still have enough strength to fight girls?" Comet asked with a smirk and we all nodded.

Comet ran forward with her glowing tail and slammed it down on one, and then she turned around and charged another sending it flying back.

Kina jumped back from a group and took in a big breath of air then she blew out fire on them. I ran forward and slapped a couple with my tail "How's it going girls?" I asked "Done over here." Comet said "Same here." Kina added and I finished up the last of mine

"Let's get that pearl and head home!" Comet said as she climbed up the side and grabbed the pearl. We then proceeded back to the guild where Chatot was waiting with a pokemon that had several bumps, bruises. It looked like a living spring with a head. It must have been Spoink because Comet went up and placed the pearl on its head.

"Oh thank you. I just cannot settle down with the pearl in its proper place. That is why I have all these bumps and bruises." Spoink said and came up to us "Here. This is the least you deserve." It said and handed Comet…2000 POKE!

"Whoa. Are you sure we deserve this much?" Kina asked shocked at the amount "Yes. My pearl is my most precious thing in the world. If it wasn't for you finding it then…" It trailed of then bowed and headed off.

**-Kina POV-**

Wow. I can't believe how much POKE we earned from that one mission, but as usual nothing ever lasts "Okay. Hand over the POKE." Chatot asked, but before we could respond he took it from Comet "Most of the money earned by the apprentices is taken by the guild, but you do get your cut which is…" Chatot said and handed Comet what was left

"…200 POKE?" Comet said sadly "Don't worry. You will earn more in time." Chatot said happily and ran off. Couple hours later it was dinner, and we ate and talked about our mission. Finally it was time for bed.

When we came in it looks like someone had fixed my hay bed "Well…Can't believe what a day it has been." Comet started "Yeah, but it is really disappointing that most of our money got taken by the guild." I said with a sigh "Well…Tomorrow is another day of jobs. Let's get some rest." Kari said and immediately fell asleep . Me and Comet followed suit and went to sleep.

**-Kari POV. Dream-**

…It was another one of those dreams. I was seeing through another pokemons eyes. I still have no clue. Eventually the pokemon woke up and saw a mouse like pokemon AKA a Pikachu. It introduced itself as Pulsar.

Eventually after saving a Caterpie they talked and eventually went to a house that the pokemon I was eventually accepted it as her home. Then they decided together to form a rescue team and called it New Dawn. That's where it ended.

**-Chatot POV-**

It was after hours, but earlier that day the guildmaster had received a letter from a Pelliper. I had not the time to give it to him earlier that day so I was giving it to him now. I knocked on his door.

"Guildmaster. It's Chatot. I'm coming in." I said and walked in "Yes Chatot? What is it." He asked "A letter arrived for you earlier, but I was unable to deliver it due to…" I stopped "Open it! Open it!" He chanted happily and I did and began to read it

_To my good friend Wigglytuff._

_How have you been? Well I hope. That is not the matter though. I am proud to say my team as well as Rescue teams Meanies, and NewDawn will be coming to pay a visit. The reason we are coming is of great importance. Meanies should be there soon, but it will take a couple days for my team and NewDawn to arrive from overseas. I will be glad to see you my dear friend._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alakazam_

That was all that it said. Now this was interesting.

**Me: Well…This is not going to be good.**

**Comet: WHAT! THAT IS NOT GOOD!**

**Kina: Calm down Comet.**

**Me: Next time things will get a little more serious. If you have played the Explores games then you know what's coming.**


	4. Azurill Rescue

**Me: Time for another new chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Destinies Twist.**

**Star/Comet: Great. Now what's going to happen?**

**Me: This is a character focused chapter**

**Kina: Who does it focus on?**

**Me: The only one who hasn't talked so far.**

**Kari: Oh me?**

**Me: Yeah. So without further delaying this chapter let's get started. Also Comet's gonna get a few moments in this chapter. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**EP3-The Scream**

**-Star/Comet POV-**

…It was another day in the guild, and as usual "WAKE UP!" Loudred yelled…I am never gonna get use to that. As ususal the three of us woke up, and me and Kari struggled to get Kina's head out of her bed again.

"By the time we graduate there going to have replaced your bed over 50 times." I said grinning "Not my fault…Loudred is a loudmouth." Kina said still dizzyeyed while I and Kari guided her to the morning address.

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" We all sang, and everyone headed off to do their job "…So now what?" Kari asked in her usual shy tone "I don't know…Maybe we should" I started, but Chatot came up to us "Team EveningDawn. Come this way please." Chatot asked taking us up a floor and over to the right side where another board was.

"Huh? Why are we over here?" I asked looking over the board. It had pictures of several Pokemon. Some I had never even seen before, and for some reason I shivered "Did you get all that Comet?" Kari asked nudging me "Hmm…What?" I asked and she sighed.

Apparently I had spaced out looking at the pictures "You are hopeless." Kina sighed and explained what the board was and my eyes widened when I heard the phrase 'Criminals and Fugitives' and I began double checking everything ("Phew. Good. I'm not on this board…yet.") I thought

I also noticed another pokemon in front of us. It was a brown beaver pokemon with big buck teeth "Yup Yup. So let me show you around now." He said "Umm…Who is this?" I whispered towards Kari "Bidoof. Chatot is having him show us around." Kari replied

"This way." Bidoof said in an excited mood leading us out of the guild, and eventually into the town nearby "This is Treasure Town. Many of its facilities help exploration teams." Bidoof started "I can tell you about Treasure Town to!" Kina said and started talking.

I was not paying attention and saw a small cat like pokemon that could almost be mistaken for a Skitty…Unless you see it is a pale blue and its tail is swirled up. I left the group and went up to the shop it was standing behind "Hello newbie." He said to me

"Hi…" I said and looked. There were several safe's and each one had a combination lock on it "My name is Ramses. I am a Glameow, and I would like to say welcome to my bank." He said and bowed

"I am Comet." I said and Ramses looked wide eyed "Comet of EveningDawn!?" Ramses exclaimed surprised "Yeah." I said kinda confused and he looked at me and his tail was going back and forth "I heard about you from my friend Spoink" he explained and it was my turn to be surprised

"I would be glad to keep track of any of your money." He said gladly and I smiled "Thanks Ramses." I said and looked to my side…It should still be there.

I looked at the little side bag I had and pulled out 100,000 POKE…It is all I had left from my old life as leader of a rescue team…and it would be more than enough to start things for my life as leader of an exploration team. I handed the clump of money to Ramses

"Okay…100,000 POKE. I will be sure to keep hold of this for you." He said and opened a vault. Threw it in, and then spun the lock shut. "Thank you for the business" Ramses said

"Later Ramses" I said when I saw my team at a shop, and Kari looked rather worried…Wonder what's going on.

**-Kari POV-**

As Bidoof and Kina finally finished talking about Treasure Town I noticed that Star…Comet had left "Hey where's your friend yup yup?" Bidoof asked "I don't know…Maybe she decided looking around was better than waiting?" Kina said helpfully

"Well…When you're ready come back to the guild and we'll pick you out an outlaw." Bidoof said in his usual cheery mood. He then headed back to the guild as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"Bidoof sure is an excited little thing." Kina said and started laughing…("Okay…This is the only time I think I could tell her.") I thought "Hey Kina…Can we talk for a moment?" I asked shyly. Kina just looked at me with her usual smile "Sure. What's up?" Kina asked

I looked around for a moment and found a place that looked abandoned "Over here. This is a little private." I said and Kina followed me "Okay…What is it Kari? You look a little serious." Kina said worried

"I…I never told you this, but you probably think I'm a normal Skitty…Right?" I asked and Kina nodded "Well…I'm not." I continued and Kina looked confused "What do you mean?" She asked "What I mean is…I wasn't originally a Skitty…I was human." I confessed and Kina just looked at me in shock she then smiled.

"So you're actually human?" Kina replied still smiling "Yes…I don't know how I turned into a Skitty, and I don't know why. I can't remember anything from when I was human." I choked out near tears. Kina was silent for a moment, and then nodded to herself as if she answered a silent question.

"You may not know anything about yourself, but you are my friend…and I will help you anyway I can." She said putting a paw on my back "Thanks, but let's not tell Comet. Please?" I asked and Kina gave me that confused look again "Why? She will want to help to." Kina replied

"She seems like she has other things on her mind." I replied and wiped away the couple tears that had slipped out "Alright…my lips are sealed." Kina said smiling. She then started to walk away "Let's go to the Keckleon Market. I want to do some supplying before we head out for this job." She said smiling

I nodded and followed to the market. Two chameleon pokemon (one was purple, and the other green) were behind the counter "WELCOME TO KECKLEON MARKET!" They both said in unison

"I sell you all the essential's you will need for jobs." The green one replied "And I sell Technical Machines and Orbs." The purple one continued. It looked like they rehearsed this several times "Technical Machines?" I replied "TM's they can help you learn a new move." Kina said to me, and something formed in my head "Umm…What TM's do you have in stock?" I asked

"Glad you asked little lady. Right now I have Thunderbolt, and the only other one I have in stock is Iron Tail." He said gladly ("Iron Tail? Isn't that…") I thought and remembered all the moment's Comet's tail turned silver "Umm…Can Eevee learn Iron Tail naturally?" I asked and the purple Keckleon laughed "Of course not. It needs a TM in order to learn that move." Keckleon replied "Alright…Just asking." I said. Me and Kina turned to the green Keckleon.

"What do you have in stock?" I asked and he gave a list of what he had. We ended up buying a few apples, a couple oran berries, and finally a sitrus berry. The Sitrus berry was thrown in due to being the first customers of the day. We were about to leave when we heard something

"Mrs. Keckleon!" two small male voices yelled and came up to the green Keckleon. One looked like a giant round ball blue and white ball with a small blue ball tail. It was rather cute. The other was a small blue ball and it had an equally large ball shaped tail. "Ah Marill and little Azurill. What will it be for today?" the green Keckleon asked

"A apple please." Marill said and brought out some POKE from a small bag on its side "Thank you." Both said and rushed off with a small bag "Those two are Marill and Azurill. They have been taking care of shopping while there dear mother has been sick" Keckleon replied and then…

"Mrs. Keckleon!" Marill and Azurill yelled as they came back, and each were holding an apple "Yes?" Keckleon questioned "There were two apples in the bag" Marill explained "We don't have enough for two." Azurill continued and Keckleon smiled "That is a gift from me and my brother. You deserve it for all the hard work you have been doing." Purple Keckleon replied

"Thanks Mrs. Keckleon!" Azurill yelled happily and both began to run off when Azurill tripped over his own feet and dropped the apple "OW!" Azurill exclaimed. I headed over and picked both the apple and Azurill up.

"Careful there little one. Here you go." I said handing him the apple "T-Thank you." He said bowing, but suddenly time seemed to slow and I got extremely dizzy ("What's…going on?") I asked myself. Then this flash happened and I heard something "h-H-HELP!" A voice yelled, and then I was back to reality. I gave the apple back and Azurill ran off to catch up to his brother.

"Those little guys are cute. I hope their mother gets better soon." Kina said smiling, and then I saw Comet coming our way "Hey girls…Everything okay Kari?" she asked me looking me straight in the eyes. I squealed and told her about my dizzy spell "So you think you heard a scream?" Comet said quizzically and I nodded

"Well I am heading back to the guild. Later girls." She said and waved with her tail.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I began heading back and saw Marill and Azurill talking to another pokemon. It was an orange electric mouse that has a white spot. I took a quick look and headed off quickly ("Another stupid mouse…") I thought as I headed back to the guild. I went down to the first level and meet up with Bidoof.

"You are back quickly. Where is the rest of your team?" Bidoof asked "Getting supplies. Thought I would try to find a guy for us to handle." I said and began looking towards the board. Then I heard a loud siren like sound

"Sand Clear! Data updating! Stand Clear!" A pokemon's voice yelled and the board flipped over "What just happened?" I asked Bidoof who did not look surprised "Dugtrio." Was all he replied "Dugtrio?" I asked "Yup yup. His duty is to update the boards. You see the boards are on rotating panels. Dugtrio digs under the guild to a spot and flips the boards to update the information." Bidoof explained

"Stand clear! Board updated! Stand clear!" Dugtrio shouted and the board flipped back over showing a whole new set of Outlaw's "Okay. That is a pretty decent job." I admitted "Yup. It may be simple, but it is a very important job." Bidoof said and I began looking over the Outlaw's.

At first there was none that caught my eye, but then I saw something that made my see red…A Raichu! Usually I would not bother, but this one…Had a scar on its tail. Just like the one that was with Marill and Azurill. I ran out and saw Raichu with Azurill heading towards a mountain. I followed them as quick as I could

**-Kari POV-**

We had finished shopping and headed towards the first district of town and saw Marill and Azurill talking with another pokemon. A Raichu "YEAH. Thank you Mr. Raichu!" Azurill said with glee "No problem. I would have to be very cold hearted to not offer my help." He said in a polite tone.

"Hey what's going on?" Kina asked as we walked up to them "Oh! Hello again." Marill said "A little while back we lost an item that was very important to us." Marill said in tears, but wiped them away

"Then Mr. Raichu showed up and when we told him he says he believes he knows where it is. So we are about to go and get it." Azurill finished

"Wow. Well guess there are a lot of helpful pokemon still left in the world." Kina said awed "We must be going. Good-bye for now." Marill said and both passed by, but Raichu bumped into me "Excuse me." He said and ran off.

I suddenly started to get dizzy again ("Again?") I asked myself and a flash came before me. In it I saw my worst nightmare. Raichu was threatening Azurill "If you don't cooperate then you are going to receive the shock treatment like she got." Raichu said pointing over at… an injured Comet!

That's where that flash happened again and I was back to reality "I hope those two find there item soon." Kina said. Apparently she had been talking to me when I flashed "Umm…Kina we need to talk!? NOW!" I insisted and we headed to the crossroads to talk and I told her about my vision.

"WHAT! You got dizzy again!" She started and I nodded "Then you had a vision of Raichu threatening Azurill…and Star was there?!" she continued and I nodded more "Yes! I want to do a rescue!" I said

"I wish we could…but were just apprentices right now." Kina said sad and we headed back to the guild. Bidoof was waiting in front for us "There you are. I was worried when Comet took off for some reason." He said and we both looked at him.

"Comet did what!?" Me and Kina yelled "Yup yup. She ran off a little bit ago. I thought she went to find you because she found an outlaw." He said and we both ran inside and took a look at the board, and it was there that I saw the reason she ran off. In the corner was a picture of that Raichu. The same one that had been with Marill and Azurill.

"That's…Very bad." Kina said and we both ran out towards the crossroads and saw Marill "Marill where's Azurill?" I asked panicked "Azurill and Mr. Raichu headed off when I wasn't looking, but I saw another pokemon following them. So I know where they're going." He said and we all ran towards where Raichu and Azurill was at…and probably Star.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I followed close behind the Raichu and Azurill, and eventually after a long walk we approached the top. I saw a small tunnel at the back of the mountain, and then Raichu began threatening Azurill, and that was enough for me to step in

"Hello mouse." I said stepping out to them "Who are you?" Raichu asked "My name is Comet! And I am the leader of Exploration Team EveningDawn!" I shouted and he flinched "You're just a kid. Yet you claim you are part of an exploration team?" He asked then started to laugh.

"Laugh now, but I will take you down." I said and focused and ran right at Raichu as my tail turned silver. Raichu dodged and his tail turned silver and hit me on the back. I jumped right back up in time to avoid another Iron Tail.

"Hmm…You might be good, but no exploration team has ever caught me, and I don't intend for that to change." He said and got down on all fours. He backed away then started run at me really fast. Soon he was engulfed in electricity. I did my best to dodge, but I couldn't. I took a direct hit and blacked out.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kari and Kina running up and seeing me. I also heard Azurill being threatened again.

**-Kari POV-**

We had managed to climb the mountain and just in time "If you don't cooperate then you are going to receive the shock treatment like she got." Raichu said and began to laugh "Not so fast!" Kina yelled "Grr…Now what!" Raichu said turning to us

"Raichu you big bully. It's time someone took you down a notch or two! We an exploration team. EveningDawn!" Kina said as we approached "Oh. You must be her teammates?" He asked and got into a fighting stance "I will gladly beat you down like I did her." He said and ran at us with his tail glowing.

Kina took in a breath and breathed out a stream of fire at the moment Raichu got close. While she was fighting I ran over to Comet and took out the Sitrus Berry from my bag "Eat up Comet. This should help." I said force feeding her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"K-Kari?" she asked weakly "Yeah. Everything's going to be okay." I said "Argh!" I head Kina yell as she went into the wall near us "Pathetic with a capital P. Come on." He said and Comet forced herself up "That does it buddy. Kari let's rock this guys world!" Comet said confidently and I looked at her nodding.

"You stupid mouse pokemon think you can just come in and take what you want? You think there won't be consequences for betraying someone…Well I got news for you. THERE IS!" Comet said angrily as her tail glowed silver again. I focused and followed Star's lead as we ran at Raichu.

I jumped up and came down with all the momentum I had. Raichu managed to dodge it, but Comet slapped him with her tail. Raichu electrified his body and fired a thunderbolt in our direction, Comet got hit, but I managed to dodge just in time.

"Sheesh. This is tough." She said getting back up sparking. An idea quickly formed in my head. I ran right at Raichu. Star got what I was thinking, and followed.

("I hope you aren't knocked out Kina.") I thought as we ran towards Raichu "Straight forward? Man you are predictable." He said. He avoided and made me and Comet run into each other making us dizzy eyed "So much for that idea." Comet said dizzy eyed.

"That was easy." He said and fired a thunderbolt that hit both of us "Ugh…This is ridiculous." Comet muttered "That's all three." Raichu said without a care "Actually that's two." Kina's voice said from behind him. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello. Want some Flamethrower?" She said and took in a quick breath and then let out a giant flame that engulfed Raichu. Afterwards he was a darker said of orange and collapsed. All three of us headed back to Azurill who was curled up shaking.

"Are you alright?" I asked and Azurill stopped shaking and nodded "Thank you again." Azurill said as we helped him down the mountain.

A pokemon that looked like an oversized magnet and two smaller ones were with it "I am the officer for this area. Magnezone is my name. I thank you for catching the bandit Raichu." He said. His two other officers where on either side of Raichu

"We have sent your reward to the guild." Magnezone said and all three left, and as soon as they left "Azurill!" Marill yelled coming up to us. There was many tears, and all of us shed some

"Thank you…We never got your names?" Marill said "I'm Comet." Comet said and gave a wave with her tail "Call me Kina." She said enthusiastically "Kari." I said shyly "Thank you. All three of you." Marill said bowing and both headed off.

We headed back to the guild…and Chatot was waiting "Ahh you're back. I heard about what happened from Magnezone. Here's you cut." Chatot said presenting us with…300 POKE. I sighed as well as the rest of the crew "…Thanks Chatot." Comet said heading towards our room.

Later that night it was dinner time, and we all ate pretty well, and then we headed towards bed "*Sigh* We are not really going to make a lot, but we have enough to get by." Kina said sighing.

"Well we have more than enough…Considering what I put in the bank." Comet said happily "What do you mean?" I asked "I mean I put quite a bit of POKE in the bank." Comet said smiling a bit. I could not help but wonder something. "Hey Comet…Where's that scarf?" I asked and Comet threw it from her bed to me.

"I don't want to get it dirty." Comet said and I threw it back "Well…Good night." I said and we all fell asleep.

**-Kari POV. Dream-**

It was another one of those dreams. This time those two pokemon where in a very strange looking cave. Electricity flowed through it harmlessly and it looked like they were hurrying. Eventually they made it to the end and grabbed two Magnemite.

They were lead out by Pulsar and this other pokemon. It ended with Pulsar saying they were glad about their first mission going well as a official rescue team.

**-Star/Comet POV. Dream-**

I was in the rainbow room again and I sighed "Gardevoir?" I asked and she appeared "Hello Star…Or should I call you Comet now?" she asked and I laughed "Star is fine Gardevoir." I said "Why did you call me this time. You know I hate our dial up connection. You tend to fade out." I joked

"They are coming." She said confusing me "They? Who are they?" I asked "They…are the ones you are trying to run from." Gardevoir said, and unfortunately that is where she faded out and we lost connection.

**D9: So...Can anyone guess what's next?**

**Kari: Nope.**

**Kina: No clue**

**Star/Comet: If you don't mind I am going to go for a walk. Also Kina and Kari enjoy Sentry Duty.**

**Kari and Kina: SENTRY DUTY!**

**D9: Next time on Destines Twist/Comet's Day Out.**

**D9: Just for a little fun here is the level and move info for each character right now**

**Star/Comet (Eevee)**

**LV:25**

**Moves: Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Metal Claw**

**Kari (Skitty)**

**LV:14**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Assist, Attract, Tackle**

**Kina (Vulpix)**

**LV:16**

**Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Tackle**


	5. Star's Day Out

**Me: Hi guys. Back with a new chapter of Destines Twist. Been a little busy with B&W 2. Also be expecting to see some Unova pokemon in this story soon. Also I have a movie idea in progress, but that is not till WAY later. I will probably put up the Prologue though. I also have a Chronicles I will put up soon. The Chronicles story will be about Star before the Prologue of Destines Twist.**

**Comet: …I hate my past.**

**Kina: Why?**

**Comet: Please don't ask.**

**D9: Before Comet decides to blow up on Kina let's get started. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**EP4-Star's Day Out.**

**-Star/Comet POV-**

If you are wondering how my day starts…Well you should know by now "Time to GET UP!" the loudmouth yelled. After doing what is now a daily thing of pulling Kina's head out of her bed we headed towards the our morning routine "THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" we sang.

I have to admit it may have only been a few days of being a part of an exploration team, but I am enjoying it. Even this silly morning cheer is something I look forward to in the morning "Okay Pokemon. Time to get to work!" Chatot said happily "HOORAY!" we all cheered.

Me and my team where about to head off when Loudred came running up to us "YOU two! Come with ME!" he demanded dragging Kina and Kari away. Leaving me stranded alone with Chatot.

"Um…What's going on?" I asked Chatot who was looking down "Due to some…circumstances beyond our control…Dugtrio will not be able to do his duties today. So the guildmaster requested Diglett to take his place." Chatot explained

I got a little wide-eyed "Then who is going to do Sentry Duty?" I asked then realized something. The loud voice that was helping Diglett with Sentry Duty before…was Loudred "Oh…my partners are taking over Sentry Duty for the day?" I asked and Chatot responded with a nod.

"Then what should I do?" I asked because this was my first time not being with my team. Chatot thought for a moment "I don't really care. Since a major part of your team is on Sentry Duty…Just have the day off." Chatot replied surprising me. I left the guild and started to think.

("What to do on a day off…hmm…") I thought and let out a heavy sigh. I decided to check around the town. I saw a lot of the guild pokemon around getting ready for their missions.

Since I have not talked about them that much maybe I should introduce them, I gave them nicknames to help remember who's who. One of the first ones I met when I arrived (besides Chatot) was a flower like pokemon named Sunflora. Her nickname is Eclipse though strangely enough she did not like the original one I suggested. So she came up with her own being a little pushy.

The orange and tan crab looking pokemon is a Corphish. His name is Clamp. Oh yeah and of course there is Diglett (Terra), Loudred (Amp), Dugtrio (Quake), and Bidoof (Buck).

There is also a bell looking pokemon called Chimecho. Her name is Belle (yes I see the Irony of calling her that). Then there is our creepy blue frog friend Croagunk. His name is Sly…I don't even want to comment on that.

We just call the guildmaster and Chatot what they are. Chatot refuses to let me come up with a nickname for him or the guildmaster. Says it's undignified for someone like him to be given a nickname by an apprentice.

Anyways I was walking around trying to figure out what to do since I was bored. I talked to a couple of my friends, but all of them were given easy assignments that they could handle by themselves "*Sigh*…What to do?" I asked myself.

"Maybe I should do some exploring?" I asked myself, and before I left I did a little stocking for my bag. I took out my Wonder Map and began to look for a spot "I don't want to travel far. Just far enough that I can make it back before the end of the day." I said to myself, and finally I spotted a place on the map.

It looked like the image of a cave. According to the map it is called Meteorite Cave. Before heading out I decided it would be a good idea to find out about this place. I went to the only pokemon who would know "Chatot. Do you know of a place called Meteorite Cave?" I asked

"Of course I do! I'm a walking encyclopedia." Chatot replied. He then began to think deeply "Meteorite Cave is supposed to be a cursed place. Years ago a Meteorite fell from the sky and landed, but a strange explosion occurred creating the cave. They say inside this cave lies a precious treasure, but no one has ever found it." Chatot said

"How come?" I asked "Well…It is also said that the cave is a labyrinth, and once someone enters they will never return." Chatot replied. I got a shiver, but that has never stopped me before "Thanks Chatot." I said and began to head out

"Hold it missy!" he shrieked making me stop "You aren't intending on going to explore that place are you?" he asked me with narrowed eyes. I began to sweat "You are! I forbid it! You will not step one foot out of this guild while I am watching you!" Chatot said taking place at the ladder heading up. He then moved when he saw Terra coming. He looked like he was exhausted from replacing all those jobs, and it has only been a couple hours.

Terra headed towards the mess hall, and I followed. I only had one way of getting out, and it would take Terra's help "Um…I'm not sure I can help you." Terra replied when I asked "Please? I would really owe you." I asked. Terra finally gave in and we went to my team's quarters. I moved my bed and Terra began his digging.

When the hole was big enough for me to follow I did while placing my bed over the hole so Chatot wouldn't realize I had left. It took a bit, but finally we popped up near the well "Thanks Terra." I replied "You're welcome." Terra said and vanished back into the hole to probably go do his duty for the day.

I quickly got some supplies ready, and headed out for Meteorite Cave. "Adventure here I come." I said. It took a while, but eventually I was nearing what looked like a cave entrance.

It had several types of jewels imbedded around the entrance. It matched the little icon on my map "This must be the place." I said confidently, and I headed in. The cave was rather dark. It makes me regret not grabbing Kina…or asking one of the others to come.

"*Sigh* At least I brought something." I said taking out a stick, and some sort of sticky webbing ("Now…I just need to find a fire source…") I thought and saw a small torch on the wall. The flame illuminating from it was small, but would be enough to help light my hand made torch.

I approached the torch with mine in my mouth. I held it up to it and mine instantly caught fire. Illuminating my entire surroundings and waking up a legion of bat-looking pokemon ("Damn it. Zubat!") I thought and began running. I quickly took cover by hiding underneath some rock while keeping the torch up so it would not die out.

"Okay local inhabitants look like bat pokemon." I said to no one in particular. I heard other voices coming, and though it was a bad idea I dowsed my torch "Are you sure the treasure is suppose to be this way?" a female voice asked quizzically.

"Yes. We will find this one. We have not failed before." Another female voice replied to the first. She had the voice of a very wise person "Hehe. I hope it's a cute treasure." A third and final female's voice said. It sounded childish, but had a hint of strength to it.

I saw a light approaching and kept myself hidden so I would not be seen. I only saw three shadows pass the wall, the first made me think it's a fighting type, the second looked like a bunny, and the third…huh? ("A Gardevoir? Great just what I need.") I thought. It didn't take long for me to figure out what type of pokemon I was dealing with. Medicham, Gardevoir, and a Lopunny.

I kept myself hidden as I followed them. For a while no pokemon showed up to attack them…or me luckily, but as usual luck is never on my side. I was following from a ledge above them when I hit a pebble that went below and made a small echo.

Gardevoir stopped making Medicham run into her "Why did you stop!?" Medicham asked angrily "Someone is following us." She replied "Huh? How could that be?" Medicham asked quizzically "Simple, but let's keep moving. I think Lopunny has it covered." Gardevoir replied.

That was when I realized that Lopunny was no longer there ("Where did she go?") was the last thing I thought…and then I felt a kick to my head blacking me out.

After what seemed like hours I finally woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. Someone was attending to my head "Honestly Le'vi. You could have been a little softer." Gardevoir said in the direction of probably Lopunny. From the sounds of it Gardevoir was the one attending to me. "I'm sorry Ava. I hope the little darling's okay." Le'vi who is obviously the Lopunny said in response.

I groaned getting the attention the attention of Gardevoir, Lopunny, and Medicham "Ow…What hit me?" I asked though I already knew the answer "She's awake girls" Ava said to her companions. I opened my eyes and saw all three looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Le'vi asked "I'm okay." I responded "I am sorry for attacking you so suddenly. I thought you were an Outlaw trying to take something from us." She explained. She has the outlaw part right, but I kept my mouth shut about that "So what are you doing here?" Medicham asked. She seemed just as concerned, but also suspicious.

"That is rude Midori." Ava said toward Midori who by process of elimination is the Medicham "Its okay. I don't mind answering that question, but first let me introduce myself. I'm Comet." I replied "That still doesn't answer my question completely." Midori replied with an impatient tone in her voice.

"Well…I wanted to do some exploring, and I randomly picked this spot off my wonder map." I replied "So that means you're part of an exploration team." Ava summarized "Yes. How did you guess that?" I asked "Only an exploration team would have a wonder map, and you carry a treasure bag. It is the trademark of an exploration team." She explained

"Wow. You're really good." I said "That we are. We came here in search of the treasure, but…" Le'vi started, but Midori cut in to finish "We got lost not that long after Le'vi knocked you out." "Midori! Do not cut in!" Le'vi scolded.

"So I guess that means I am lost to." I sighed, and began thinking. All I had wanted to do was explore, but now I was lost as much as the other three.

Le'vi told me to sit down that way I could rest my still aching head. I slept and woke up about an hour later feeling better. All three were still there with me "How are you doing darling?" Le'vi asked "I'm fine, but I really want to get back to exploring." I said getting up and checking myself over.

I sighed after seeing there were no injuries and walked over to the three with a smile "Well I don't know about you three, but I am going to continue exploring." I responded and Midori looked at me surprised "WHAT! But you just recovered!" Midori exclaimed.

"I agree. It would not be a good decision to head off without fully recovering." Ava said looking at me. Le'vi was silent a moment "Well I for one agree with Comet." She said after a moment surprising her teammates "…Thanks Le'vi" I responded.

We both began walking and I looked back "Are you two coming?" I asked and then left to catch up to Le'vi "W-Wait for us!" Midori replied and ran forward to catch up to us with Ava on her tail. We spent hours going straight forward in the darkness, and then came to a torch illuminating two paths.

"Which way do you suggest?" Ava asked "I am wondering that to." Midori wondered and actually seemed to be thinking "Umm…How about this way?" I said and started to go right

"_Left! Go left!"_ A voice seemed to scream "There's those Zubat again." Midori said seeming annoyed, and began to go right as I had been "Wait. Let's go this way instead." I said and began to go left before Midori could protest.

There was several different paths, but that voice seemed to tell me what way to go, and warned me of traps "We are never going to find that treasure." Midori said in despair while Ava seemed to be looking all around "Why are those Zubat still following us?" she asked

"_Hee hee hee. Down now."_ The voice said childishly. Seriously what is it with me and voices? "Umm Midori? Can you use some sort of move on the ground here?" I asked "What good will that do?" she asked in despair.

Ava was stomping on the ground a moment "It will do much. The ground here is not as thick as the rest of the cave…Maybe there is a secret passage under here." Ava said after observing the ground "Alright then. If you think it will help." Midori said and her fist began to glow. She slammed it into the ground.

And right under Midori part of the ground opened up. Midori screamed as she fell. The rest of us jumped down in order to follow. We all had a rather soft landing since Midori softened it "Oww…" Midori said in pain before getting up. We were now in a well lit chamber that looked like it was underneath the cave.

There was light illuminating from some crystals and more seemed to pop up as we went down a tunnel "If I had to guess this means we are getting closer to the center." Ava summarized. We kept going, and finally came to a round open cave. There was several bright crystals, and there was statues of three pokemon in the middle.

Both statues where dragons, but both where different. The first one was black and had had distinctly strong looking wings that looked capable of producing lightning. The second statue was pure white had had majestic wings and look more frail, but had strength from the looks of the eyes.

The third and final statue…it was no bigger than me. It was mainly tan, but had orange and bright blue eyes. The top of its head was shaped like a V which was orange. It was the most realistic looking statue that I had ever seen in my life.

Le'vi looked at the final statue and giggled "My what a cutie of a statue." She said, and I couldn't happen but giggle in agreement as well. We then began looking around the room.

"See anything?" I yelled from one corner of the room "No. Nothing over here." Ava shouted from her corner "There's nothing over here either." Midori replied "Nothing here darling." Le'vi reported.

Then there was a giggle "Umm…Something funny Le'vi?" I asked "Hmm? What do you mean?" she asked "That was you giggling right?" I asked and she just looked at me confused and nodded her head no "If it wasn't you…then…" I started, but then there was that giggle again.

"Did all of you hear that?" I asked and they all nodded ("I must be hallucinating from hunger.") I thought and took an apple from my bag, but as soon as I took it out something grabbed it and it was floating, and seemed to be eating the apple.

I could not help myself, and probably the other girls could not either. We all started to scream. Then whatever was eating the apple screamed. This went on for a moment until the thing eating the apple became visible. It was that statue, but when I looked towards the statues, and saw that there was only the two dragon statues.

"The…" "statue…" "is…" "moving…" each of us said as we finished the sentence "Yes I can move." He said childishly. Yes the voice was childish, but it sounded distinctly male.

"What are you?" I asked and it giggled "I am Victini, but you may call me Vantage." He said politely bowing. She he moved I could not help but look at the other two statues in fear thinking they would move. Vantage looked at us "Don't worry. Those two are statues. They won't move an inch." Vantage said and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"So would you happen to know a way out?" Midori asked "Nope." Vantage said with a smile making all four of us reel back "Huh? Then how do we get out!" I asked and Vantage began laughing "Come here. I want to show you something." Vantage said signaling to me. I headed with Vantage with the rest of the girls behind me. We came to a room behind the statues.

In this room was several small items and in the center was a small clear crystal with white looking energy flowing through it "Wow. What a beautiful crystal." I said looking at it and Vantage looked at me with a smile "Do you like it?" he asked and I only nodded.

"It is quiet an amazing crystal…though I have to ask. What do you call it?"Ava asked "It's the True Light Crystal." Vantage said and Le'vi, Ava, and Midori gasped

"The True Light Crystal! I thought of it as only a myth." Ava said in surprise "True Light Crystal…what is that?" I asked "It is a mythical crystal that is supposed to be able to repel any darkness." Midori explained "That is the real thing." Vantage said smiling. Then in the corner I noticed the most helpful thing in the entire room. An Escape Orb, but it had a golden gleam to it instead of the usual sky blue.

"Umm…Would it be okay if we may have that orb?" I asked. Vantage floated over grabbed it, and then brought it over along with the True Light Crystal and handed them to me "Don't you need this?" I asked and Vantage nodded no "You could hear me. Since you could you may have it." Vantage said.

It hit me then and there that the voice that I heard had been Vantage's voice "That orb will take you fully out of this place. A normal Escape Orb would only cause more trouble than it's worth." Vantage said

I smiled and smashed the orb, and we were taken back to the entrance of the cave "Hee hee hee. That sure was an adventure." Le'vi said "Yes, but we came out of it with no treasure." Midori said disappointed "But we have proof about the adventure we had." Le'vi said with a smile.

"I never did ask you, but are the three of you a exploration team?" I asked "Yes in fact we are." Ava responded and Le'vi in response told me they where the Master Rank Team Charm "Wow. If I wasn't part a team myself I would ask to join." I said in awe and Le'vi giggled

"You would make a good member. So darling if you ever want to join ask." Le'vi said joyously. The three headed off. I noticed the sun had begun to set. So I set off back to the guild so I would make it back in time for dinner. I still had the True Light Crystal in my bag. I came up to the grate and stood on it.

It went like usual, but make it that it was Kari and Kina shouting "The pokemon is…umm…" Kari was puzzled for a moment "If you get this wrong I am going to use Iron Tail on you so badly that you will be hurting for weeks." I said down toward them.

That must have gotten the attention of Kari "Oh its Comet." She yelled and then the gate opened letting me in. Those two came up. Apparently I was the last one for the day. While they were getting their report on how their day went I was waiting for Belle to say dinner was ready because my stomach was growling from a long day of adventuring.

Dinner then came and gone, and when we headed to bed it was storming. A lightning bolt flashed making Kina jump "Wow. What a storm!" she said scared a bit. She looked towards us "Actually the last time there was a storm like this it was the night before I found you two." Kina said.

Kina then started to explain about why time was going all out of whack. Here is the condensed version of what I can think of: There are these items called Time Gears that supposedly keep time in check. They think the time gears are somehow beginning to somehow affect time, and due to this more and more pokemon are turning bad.

She also thinks that the calamites overseas are affecting the gears to an extent. We then started to go to sleep ("Being with these two…makes me think of…then.") was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**-Kari POV. Dream-**

I was having one of those dreams again. The pokemon I was seeing through and the Pikachu AKA Pulsar was battling some giant electrical bird pokemon called Zapdos. The MP jumped in the air and was spinning. I noticed a flash of silver from probably a tail.

("Iron Tail? That is looking like a pretty common move to me.") I thought. Eventually the MP and Pulsar managed to defeat Zapdos. Afterwards the three pokemon (Charizard, Tyranitar, and Alakazam) from my first dream ran up surprised that the MP and Pulsar managed to defeat Zapdos.

Zapdos got up, but did not fight. He commended the MP for defeating him and flew off. Just then out of thin air a pokemon looking almost monkey like. It was white and brown with blue eyes, and had leaf fans.

The others, but Alakazam was silent a moment then came to a conclusion that surprised even me. The MP was in fact not a pokemon, but was human!

("Human! Like me...there is another like me?") was my last thought as my dream began to fade. I was glad because now I know there is someone like me…now more than ever I want to know who this mystery pokemon is. If only these dreams can make sense. If there was a single thing of sense then I could maybe find out who it is.

My dream began to fade as I heard a certain voice begin to yell.

**D9: This chapter was longer than I expected. I added the Team Charm part since Star will not be around for that part.**

**Star/Comet: Well…that is good to know. I was glad to meet them anyways.**

**Kari: Wow they must be a good exploration team to get your attention D9.**

**D9: Not exactly. So next time on Destines Twist…You guys are going to finally get your first true exploration!**

**Kina: Hooray! Finally!**

**D9: Next time-The Waterfall Exploration**

**Kari: Urgh…That dizzy spell is back…who is that? Wait is that…**

**Kina: Looks like we will finally get a chance to prove ourselves.**


	6. The Waterfall Exploration

**D9: Hi guys. Sorry it takes a while to update all my stories. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Destines Twist.**

**Star/Comet: You sure are putting us through a lot you know!**

**D9: Not exactly. Trust me when I say that…Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Star/Comet: Hey I'm not done with you!**

**EP5-The Waterfall Exploration.**

**-Star/Comet POV-**

Sigh…The same thing as usual "Wake UP!" Amp yelled. Kari got up easily and I did to, and then we went through our morning routine of pulling Kina's head out of her bed and we went to the morning routine "THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" we sang.

"Alright Pokemon! Time to get to work!" Chatot cheered "HOORAY!" we all yelled "Alright guys. Let's see if we can find a good job." I said smiling and as we began to head up "Stop girls!" Chatot yelled coming up to us "I have a special treat for you today." Chatot said with glee.

"What. Are you going to give us all the money you cut from our previous jobs?" I asked sarcastically "Very funny Comet. No. I have a job for you requested from the guildmaster." Chatot said. This caught my attention "Really?" I asked excited for once.

"Yes really. Now come over here so I can tell you." Chaot said and we stood in front of Chatot "Now would you take out your Wonder Map?" Chatot asked and Kina got it out excitedly and accidently ended up hitting Chatot with it and he squawked

"What was that for!" Chatot demanded "Sorry Chatot…Just excited." Kina said. Even Kari was excited because she was smiling widely Chatot let out a small chuckle. Kina rolled out the Wonder Map. I was surprised since…well this is my first time seeing it, and I noticed that some areas were blank. Like it was uncharted territory.

Chatot pointed at a spot on the map with his wing "See this here. This waterfall?" Chatot asked "Yes…What about it?" Kina asked "This waterfall has been outside of town for several years, and for several years bandits have run towards this place, and just vanished. So it is believed that this waterfall has some sort of secret." Chatot said

("Secret? More like there might be a cave behind it.") I thought "So you are…wanting us to see if it does have some sort of secret?" Kari asked shyly "Precisely Kari. Get your supplies and head off to the waterfall at once, and no where else!" he said looking at me specifically for the last part.

("Obviously he doesn't know I have already been to Meteorite Cave.") I thought and nodded. I first headed off to my room and grabbed my scarf and the True Light Crystal. I put the scarf around my neck and kept in place using the TL Crystal as some sort of pin.

I headed out and found the others at the Kecleon Market "You guys ready?" I asked "Just let me pay for this Comet…and here you go." Kina said paying the green Kecleon "Have a good day Miss Kina. Please come back." He said and the three of us headed off towards the waterfall

**-Kari POV-**

When we approached the waterfall I was scared. I had never seen a waterfall before in my life…at least I think I haven't…Having amnesia tends to cause this kind of problem.

After what seemed like hours of walking we came to an area that had lots of water falling from the edge of a tall cliff from above, and a smaller cliff was down below where we were "Wow…So this is a waterfall." I said in awe looking at it "Yeah…and this is where that group of bandits have been disappearing. So stay sharp girls." Comet said

"Star you're too stiff. Have a little fun." Kina said smiling and Comet…Star…alright Comet just gave Kina a small smile "*Sigh* So what do you girls think?" Comet asked looking at the tall falls "Umm…Maybe the falls part by saying something?" Kina suggested and Comet began laughing "I don't think so." She said between laughs, and eventually Kina was even laughing at her own suggestion

"Umm…How about we get close and try to check it out?" I suggested and Comet came up to me "Alright…Me and Kari will go first." She said and both got as close as they could.

"Wow. Look at how fast the water is pounding down. If you get swept down there I don't think you would be able to get back to the surface." Kina said while Comet got a little closer, but it was a little to close and she was tossed back "Ow." She muttered and Kina and me rushed up to her "You okay?" Kina asked.

"Never better. Wow Kina you weren't kidding about those falls." Comet said getting up "Kari how you try?" she suggested looking at me "Umm…Sure." I said and got close to the falls, but just like Comet I accidently got to close, and was thrown back like her. I got up though quickly.

"*Sigh* We'll never figure this out." Comet said sadly "Chatot is going to go off on us…" Kina added sadly "Oh guys…" I started, but did not continue as a dizzy spell took hold of me ("Another one? Not now.") I thought and leaned on Comet for support.

The flash happened and I saw some pokemon go up to the waterfall the step back and run right threw it. Behind the waterfall…was a cave! "Guess we're not going to have a choice…let's head back." Kina said and I stood up "NO!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Star responded and looked at me. Kina was giving me the same look, but she knew what was going on "There is a cave behind this waterfall. I'm sure of it!" I said a little excited "But this waterfall…we don't know how thick it is…if we don't go at full speed then we are squash." Comet said

"And if there's a solid wall behind it we go squash anyways." Kina added a little scared "Please guys…Trust me." I asked in my shy voice and Comet sighed "I trust you Kari." She said and backed away as far as she could "Me to Kari. I have always trusted you." Kina said smiling backing up. I back up with them. Kina was shaking nervously

"Be brave. Run with all you got." She said to herself "On the count of 3." Comet said just as nervous "One." Comet said taking in a deep breath "T-Two." Kina stuttered "THREE!" I shouted and all three of us ran with all our speed and might jumping at the waterfall.

I hope that that vision was not wrong. Because I really treasure my time I have with these two. There was the sound of us splashing and then I seemed to roll on some hard ground.

**-Kina POV-**

"Owowow." I muttered as I fell on some rocks "Everyone okay?" Comet asked "I'm okay…just a little sore." Kari replied. The three of us got up and looked around. It looked like we were in the entrance to a cave. Comet looked amazed "Wow Kari you were right." Comet said happily

"Let's check this place out!" I said excited and the three of us went charging in. The inside of the cave was damp…which I had no clue that a cave behind a waterfall meant it would be damp. It was a bit dark so things were hard to make out, and there were puddles almost every hundred or so steps.

"What a…" Comet started then suddenly she vanished from in front of me into a very wide puddle. She surfaced and made her way to the side "…I take back what I was going to say." Comet said getting up and shaking herself off. I laughed and she gave me a small glare, but then laughed herself.

"Umm…Kina, Comet…We are in trouble." Kari said and I looked behind me and was slightly scared. There was a group of angry looking water type pokemon glaring at us. Several of them were giant yellow ducks, but there was also some small tar like pokemon.

"Psyduck and Grimer. Umm…Do you think we disturbed them somehow?" Comet asked. Her voice was slightly cracking "That…or they want to have a glaring contest with us?" I suggested friendly, but in response a giant thing of sludge came flying at us. We dodged, but when the sludge made contact with the floor it splattered all over and some of it hit Comet.

"I think it's the first Kina" Comet commented as she landed and then tried to run at them, but she slipped on some of the sludge and went into one of the walls when she tried to stop herself "Oww…No traction what so ever." She muttered.

Then a few Psyduck began launching streams of water at me and Kari "I am really starting to hate Water Gun." Kari said as we passed each other, but then she got hit and knocked into a wall. While that was happening the Grimer kept throwing sludge at Comet who was trying to dodge, but failing due to the trouble with the tar like floor around her.

Eventually she could not even move, and was all covered in Sludge "Star!" I shouted, but this provided a moment for the Psyduck's to hit me with Water Gun throwing me back and hitting a just recovering Kari. The entire group began to surround the two of us.

"Should we try an Escape Orb?" Kari asked scared "If we do then we'll be leaving Star as a sitting duck. All of us need to be near for all of us to escape." I explained just as scared. Eventually they were too close, and I pulled out an Escape Orb.

("Sorry Star…We'll be back.") I thought and was about to smash it, but then a ball of dark energy hit some Grimer and Psyduck from behind. They all turned around and me and Kari were smiling.

"Man…I am going to need to get a bath after this." Comet said. She had a lot of sludge on her, but she looked like she could move.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

Okay…You are probably wondering how I managed to get out of that sludge tomb? It was actually simple, but very effective ("I hate to have to do this, but I am NOT going to let the others chicken out.") I thought as I focused forming a ball of dark energy in my mouth and spitting it right in front of me.

There was a small unnoticeable explosion that threw me back a bit. I shook off some of the sludge and charged forward at the group of Psyduck and Grimer that had cornered my team. I charged forward while building up my Shadow Ball again.

When I was close enough I spit out the shadow ball making contact with a Psyduck and a few Grimer throwing them back "Man…I am going to need a bath after this." I said to a smiling Kari and Kina with a smirk. I quickly jumped in with my team.

"Okay girls. Let's TRY not to get pummeled." I said putting an emphasize on try. They nodded and the three of us readied our attacks. My tail gained it's silver gleam and I charged forward at a Psyduck, but it's eyes glowed blue and suddenly I was lifted up and slammed into the nearest wall.

"Oh goodie. I must have given that one a headache.*" I said out loud. After saying so I was lifted up and forced into a nearby pool of water. I was being forced down. I was beginning to lose air, and I started to black out, but then the psychic keeping me down suddenly stopped and I swam up as quick as I could. I saw Kina on top of a spiral eyed Psyduck "You really need to start looking out for yourself Comet." Kina said with a snicker when she spotted me. I shot her a glare.

Then out of nowhere a giant version of Grimer appeared behind Kina "Behind you!" I said jumping out of the water and spun in the air and focused power to my tail making it turn the gleam of silver and made contact with the giant Grimer.

Kina jumped back "Thanks Comet. That Muk was unexpected." She said sighing "Looks like we're even now." I said smirking "Where's Kari!" Kina then exclaimed making me look around in desperation. I heard a funny little laugh, and from out of nowhere a small blue pokemon that was standing on two feet and had long black floppy ears. It reminded me of the dog pokemon Lilipup. It had a mark that looked like a fang below its eyes in silver.

"Looks like you have fallen into my territory." Said the female dog like pokemon "Who are you!" I demanded "I am a Rilou, but you may call me Fang." She said, and I noticed off to the side was Kari. I gritted my teeth "So you have come here to apprehend me? Fools!" Fang said laughing and me and Kina looked at each other.

"Umm…actually no." I said which made her stop laughing "Really? Do you expect me to believe you where sent her for a simple thing as exploring and reporting back?" She asked clueless. I suddenly had an idea come into my head "Hey. Random question Fang: What's the bounty on you?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"10,000 POKE. Why you asking?" She said, but before she could continue me and Kina rushed her. Me using Iron Tail and when Kina got close she used Flamthrower. She was out cold when the moves made contact. Me and Kina untied Kari and used the rope to tie up the Rilou known as Fang.

"I am sorry guys. I never saw her coming." Kina apologized crying a bit. I patted her shoulder with my tail "Hey you couldn't have seen it coming. Trust me…no one see's the unexpected coming." I said a little bitter at the end remembering what happened with Pulsar.

We had no more trouble as we proceeded deeper into the cave, but every now and then we had to take a detour that way our captive would not escape. Eventually we reached what looked like the deepest part of the cave. There was jewels everywhere.

**-Kari POV-**

The jewels everywhere sparkled. But in the back of the cave was a giant sparkling red gem "Wow. Imagine what would happen if we brought that back to the guild." Kina said excited, and immediately ran up and began pulling on it with her paws. Minutes later she was off huffing in exhaustion and came back to us.

"Let me try." Comet said leaving me and Kina to hold the rope. Comet was more…direct. When she could not pull it out she went to the side and tried to use Iron Tail to force it out, but it did not budge. Star came back just as exhausted.

"How about you give it a try Kari?" Kina suggested "Well…I won't hurt." I said dropping the rope from my mouth and Comet and Kina took hold of it. I pulled, tugged, and even tried head butting it. I walked away just as exhausted and had a major headache to go with it.

"No even you Kari?" Kina sighed, but then gave a look of determination as she dropped the rope and went back over "I won't quit. I am going to keep trying until this thing pops out and we can take it back to the guild!" she declared and began pulling.

"She sure is determined." Comet said. Just then I felt dizzy ("Again?") I thought before I was shown another image. The mystery pokemon that had jumped through the cave entrance. It went up to the gem and out of curiosity pushed it in. Then the cave began to shake and from the other end of the cave a tidal wave of water came washing the pokemon away.

The flash happened and things were back to normal ("T-That was") I thought, and then noticed out of frustration that Kina was about to headbutt the front of the jewel "Kina don't!" I shouted, but was too late.

The cave began to rumble, and Kina came running towards us. Me and Comet held on to the rope as the wave came and washed us all away.

**-Kina POV-**

I wish I had taken a moment to stop and listen to Kari. Because as soon as we were washed away we came out some sort of geyser after what seemed like minutes. I woke up and saw Kari and Comet slightly dazed as well as our captive Fang. Just then a turtle like pokemon came up to us. It was a Torkoal. After all of us (minus Fang) woke up he explained where we were.

I could not believe we were all the way at the hotspring. We rushed back towards the guild to tell of this discovery. Chatot was pleased, and we were all laughing. Including Comet…that is until "Chatot. Can you ask the guildmaster if he's been at that place before? The cave behind the waterfall." Kari said urgently

"Huh?" we all said at once "Please! I just have…this feeling." She said looking at me ("She must have had another one of those dizzy spells.") was my first thought. Me and Kari pleaded and he did such. He came out and told us that the guildmaster had been there before.

"Oh…and this is for your capture of Fang." Chatot said handing Comet 2500 POKE. My jaw slightly dropped "Do we really deserve this much?" I asked "Yes. You have been doing exceptionally well lately so the guildmaster told me to start giving you a fourth of the POKE rewards you earn." Chatot reported.

Not long after it was dinner. I really ate well after the mission we had today. After which we went to bed. All of us where too tired to talk tonight. I guess it was due to all that went on today. I also noticed for some reason Comet had bought some dye from the Kecleon brothers to make her tail all brown.

**-Kari POV. Dream-**

Another one of those dreams…This one was better than the last one. When this first happened I thought they were just dreams, but now I realize they are someone's memories ("Why am I having these in the first place?") I wondered. It looked like the forest from one of my other dreams. For some reason the pokemon I was experiencing thing through was standing like a statue, and there was a severe pain coming from her tail.

"Pulsar this is ridiculous!" the girl pokemon screamed. It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. The Pikachu AKA Pulsar was biting down on the tail trying to get to the Caterpie at the bottom of the cavern. "Caterpie! Can you hear me!" she shouted

"Y-Yes. Who are you?" Caterpie stuttered "Your mom is waiting outside the forest. Do you have something you can use to reach my friend Pulsar?" she asked "Yes." Caterpie replied. Next thing I know I feel a heavy chomp on the tail which would have made me scream if this wasn't a memory dream.

"Ow ow ow. Not so hard Pulsar!" She yelled and that was where the dream ended. ("That voice…It sounds so familiar.") Was my last thought before I drifted off into a more normal dream.

**-Star/Comet POV. Dream-**

I was back in the rainbow room…again…yah! "Gardevoir. Are you here?" I asked and she flickered into existence. "Hello Star." She said smiling "What do you want this time?" I asked "Tomorrow everything changes. Will you still run…or will you accept help. More importantly…will you accept Kari and Kina as your friends?" she asked ignoring me.

I groaned. I was only with Kina and Kari because Gardevoir said it would help me. In truth: I didn't know if I could accept them as friends. When Pulsar stabbed me in the back it really hurt, but…being around these two…can I trust them?

"Think about it. Consider what the REAL you would do." She said and vanished, but the rainbow room did not. In fact as Gardevoir vanished another form flickered into existence. It was…a human. It looked like a girl around 14 with white hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing this white gown like thing over her body.

For some reason I felt a connection with this human. The dream began to fade, but I noticed one last detail before it completely vanished. This girl had an 8 point star mark on one of her feet. Seeing that made me gasp.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

The same routine again. Amp wakes us up and we head towards the morning routine "Before we break for the day the guildmaster has an announcement." Chatot said "Yep. I have some friends visiting, and I would like to introduce all of you to them." Wigglytuff said and clapped.

"About time." Said a rough sounding male voice. That voice…it made my blood turn cold, and my demeanor diminish. Three pokemom walked in. The first was a Medicham. The second one was a purple snake with yellow eyes. It was an Ekans. The third and final one was a giant purple looking ghost walking on two feet and had a giant grin and gleaming red eyes. That one is Gengar…the one who the rough sounding male voice belonged to.

"Delighted to be here. I am Medicham." She said bowing "I am Ekans." Added the sly sounding snake "And I am Gengar. Leader of Team Meanies." Gengar finished with his trademark smile.

My blood was boiling and I was shaking with utter rage ("What are they doing here?!") I thought

**D9: Calm down Comet…**

**Comet: WHY ARE THEY DOING AT THE GUILD!**

**Kari: You know them?**

**D9: She does.**

**Kina: Well while this is happening…you up for a mission Kari?**

**Kari: Sure.**

**Comet: I am going to take a rest guys…not feeling to good**

**D9: Next time-Team Meanies**

**Comet: …**


	7. Team Meanies

**D9: Hello folks we are back with another episode of Destines Twist.**

**Comet: …Can I kill those three now?**

**D9: NO! I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon in any way. I only own my characters Star/Comet, Kina, and Kari. Oh and also I hide a game reference. Hint Hint: It's a song lyric. Hint Hint: Blue Blur.**

**EP6-Team Meanies**

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I was shaking. Parts of my fur was poofing up, and my rage was building "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Gengar said keeping his usual smile. Gengar looked over every pokemon in the room and his eyes rested on me "An Eevee? My you're the first one I've seen in ages." He said with fake interest.

"Nice to meet you to sir." I said in my most fake polite tone. It would be enough to fool him "Why are you shaking. Are you honored to be in the presence of a first class rescue team?" Gengar asked…I have two words for Gengar: AS IF. And since when did they become a first class rescue team! As much as I can recall they were normal rank last time I saw them.

"So…what does a Rescue Team do?" Eclipse (Sunflora) asked "As they are called Rescue Teams help pokemon in need. Many of us strive in our work and are proud of it." Medicham explained "And some are greedy doing jobs only for POKE and forcing other pokemon to join their team!" I exclaimed glaring at them and getting a shocked look from the other apprentices

"Hush Comet. It is not wise to accuse such a well known team of something such as that." Chatot said. I smirked "What is it you guys are well known for?" I asked in my sweet sly voice I had used on Fang the Rilou "Well…" Gengar started obviously wanting to avoid the subject.

"I have an idea. How about you tell us one of you lands local legends…The Ninetails Legend." I said harshly getting their attention "How do you know of that?!" Gengar exclaimed "Our walking talking encyclopedia." I said using my tail to point to Chatot.

"Hey hey Now that you mention it Chatot never told us of that legend." Clamp said. Thus began the begging and Gengar gave in "Fine." He said and relaxed.

"They say in this world exists a pokemon called Ninetails. It is said that whoever pulls one of tails would be cursed for a thousand years." He started causing many pokemon to aw at that "There was something that was foolish enough to pull one of the tails, and that something…was a human." Gengar said. I noticed suddenly that Kari and Kina had stiffened.

**-Kari POV-**

When Gengar told us it was a human I stiffened in fear and looked towards Kina who was looking at me "But before Ninetails to lay the curse a pokemon called Gardevoir stepped in to take the humans place." Gengar continued saddened a little. Comet looked the same way, but all seemed…angry at the mention of Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir is a pokemon that is loyal to a fault and will defend their partner from anything. Ninetails asked the human 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?' but that human already abandoned Gardevoir and left." He continued. Many of the pokemon around began weeping.

"Ninetails was disillusioned with this human and made this prophecy 'One day that human will become a pokemon…and when it happens the world balance will be upset.'" Gengar finished and I sucked in a deep breath…could I be…no...please I hope I am not.

"That is the Ninetails legend." Gengar said returning to his smile "Very interesting tale. And wasn't it upon this tale that you had a pokemon hunt for a rather illusive fugitive?" Chatot asked making me actually relax a little.

"Yes. I had been following her for a while, and when I discovered she was the human of legend…well I exposed her." Gengar said proudly "Many Rescue Teams had chased her to the ends of the continent, but she ended up being betrayed by her best friend. Even though he was against at first Pulsar knew following her was a lost cause." Gengar said, but when he mentioned Pulsar my eyes widened

("Pulsar…Wait a second! Those dreams. The first one I had.") I thought recalling the snow capped peek, Pulsar and the three other pokemon. I realized at that moment I had been seeing the memories of this fugitive pokemon, but she did not seem bad. Her voice was kind and sweet. Very gentle and fun loving. It sounded like I a voice I knew…I just can't figure out where.

"So what HAPPENED to this fugitive?" Amp (Loudred) asked "She got what she deserved. Nothing more nothing less." Medicham said with a smirk "To think she was actually a leader of a Rescue Team." Ekans added

"She was a brute. A bully. No one really cared for her." Gengar said "NOT TRUE!" Comet shouted in what sounded like pure rage. Me and Kina turned to her. Her tail fur was puffing up and her eyes were filled with rage…I was scared…what is going to happen?

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I can handle Team Meanies being here. I can even handle them talking about the legend and what happened after…but murdering my image…NO. I never was a brute. I was never a bully…Pulsar, Caterpie, Butterfree, Shiftry and many others in town cared for me, but Gengar changed that. I began walking towards the cause of the most terrible moments of my life "You think your all big and bad Gengar…Well I have another thing to tell you." I said pure venom lacing every word.

"Comet! What are you doing! Get back with the apprentices!" Chatot squawked, but I ignored him "YOU had been following her and Pulsar making her life a living hell…it was YOU who tried to make a poor pokemon join your team and make their parents pay a reward…It was YOU WHO FORCED HER TO BECOME A FUGITVE AND MAKE HER BEST FRIEND STAB HER IN THE BACK!" I yelled coldly forcing Gengar and his gang back

"Calm down girly." Gengar said scared "NO! It was due to YOU and YOUR STUPID ANTICS THAT FORCED HER TO DO THE UNTHINKABLE. SHE LOVED BEING PART OF A RESCUE TEAM, AND IT'S THANKS TO YOU THAT SHE NO LONGER EXISTS!" I said with complete and utter venom raising my voice every few words.

I was being stared at in utter shock, but each and every single word I said was true. The old me…is gone. It had just taken me this long to realize it. Sure parts of my old self was still there, but mostly I was gone.

"SHE WAS A KIND AND SWEET POKEMON, BUT YOU…YOU NEVER TOOK THE CHANCE TO KNOW HER! YOU JUST WANTED PAYBACK!" I finished and ran out of the guild and towards the bluff. I broke down crying ("Why…Why must my life be this way?") I thought as I continued to cry. I can only imagine what is going on back at the guild.

**-Kina POV-**

After Comet's…commotion. The entire guild was in silence. Even the guildmaster Wigglytuff was in shocked silence…I think "So um…Team Meanies is staying with us…" Chatot started "What was THAT about?" Amp asked surprised "Oh my gosh! It's like she completely hates them. She has only just meet them." Eclipse added.

Everyone began talking, but Meanies did not "Excuse me…Excuse me…EXCUSE ME!" Chatot finally shouted making everyone stop talking "Team Meanies will be staying with us for a while due to…an upcoming event." Chatot said catching everyone attention.

"As for what it is…well it will be a while before you find out." Chatot said with a chuckle. Everyone then split up for work "Do you think…Comet's okay?" Kari asked. I was wondering that too "How about we grab an easy job, and then grab Comet?" I said smiling letting a small flame out of my mouth.

Me and Kari found an easy job. I just hope it will take Comet's mind off of whatever is bothering her. We began looking around town, and after spending half the day we eventually found out from Ramses (Glameow) that she ran through town crying headed towards the bluff. Everyone else obviously wanted to leave her alone so that's why they didn't want to tell us. I just hope she's okay.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I was still crying when Kina and Kari found me "Comet! Comet come out!" Kina yelled "Please come out Comet!" Kari begged. I came out of the bushes, and noticed that Kari and Kina was each wearing their bows. Kina's was placed near her ear and Kari's was placed on her tail.

"What do you guys want?" I asked between sobs "Are you okay C…Star." Kari asked. Hearing my old name made my anger flare up to max. "Don't call me that." I growled scaring Kari "S-Sorry." She whimpered and hide behind Kina "Hey! What was that about?" Kina demanded

"I am not Star. Only call me Comet. Got it!" I said coldly "Okay then _Comet_ what is wrong?" Kina demanded as me and her began circling each other. Kari got into a nearby bush "What's wrong? What's wrong!" I repeated with anger "What's wrong is that I made the biggest mistake of my life!" I shouted loudly.

"How? Can't you tell us what's going on?" she asked and I remained silent as we continued to circle each other "Aren't we your friends?" she asked and I gave a chuckle "Friends? Who said we were friends?" I retorted. Kina and Kari became wide-eyed.

"But…But…" Kari started "Save it shrimp. I am only with you guys because I have to be. I never intended to be friends with you guys, and I never will be!" I stated with anger that would have surprised even me making Kina stop circling and was near Kari's bush. Their eyes grew bigger with surprise.

"You honestly think I am always sweet and caring?" I said with a laugh when they didn't respond "W-What about what happened in that cave behind the waterfall?" Kari asked trying to hold back her sobbing.

I gave a small…almost evil like chuckle "That…I was only making sure that you guys didn't wimp out on me. Nothing more nothing less." I said and turned around away from them.

"Comet…Your starting to sound like…" Kina started and I tilted my head so that I could barely see her "Like who?" I asked "Team Meanies." She finished, and something inside me snapped. What happened next…I am not proud of.

I snapped around in anger and gave my fiercest growl. I jumped in the air and my tail turned that silver color. In the setting sun it gleamed "Stop! Please!" Kari said getting in between me and Kina. I did not stop…and my attack hit Kari. It threw her up in the air…and over the bluff.

Kina gasped and ran through town towards the shore where she washed up. I could only stare in shock at what I had done…("I…I did it again.") I thought recalling a memory. Kina checked Kari to see if she was still alive and sighed in relief. She glared up and me…and said the words that I feared the most.

"You…you are no friend. You are worse than Meanies…Meanies would never harm one of their own…You are just…a uncaring monster!" she shouted with angry tears. I held back my tears, and ran off. I had lost everything again…this time it's my fault.

("No…It had been my fault before as well.") I thought as I began finding a place around town to stay. I…ruined everything. I lost the respect of two of the most important pokemon in my life…I injured and nearly killed one…and I hate to admit this, but I truly accepted them as…friends. I just never had admitted it to them. ("It doesn't matter anymore.") I thought as I ran through town.

I came to the crossroads, and saw the well. I took out my exploration team badge "I-I don't deserve this." I said and threw my badge into the well. Nearby I saw the entrance to the recently made café. I entered it. Maybe they would allow me to stay if I helped.

**-Kina POV-**

"I can't believe Comet did that to you." I told Kari as she woke up "What do we do now?" she asked as we headed back to the guild. The sun was setting, and I hope that _Comet_ is not at the guild "We are going back. You need to rest." I said slightly annoyed at _Comet_.

We got in and went to bed, but before I did I dragged _Comet's_ bed out of the guild and set it on fire using my Flamethrower. I watched it burn ("This is what you deserve Comet. I hope you will never come back.") I thought in anger. I went back in to sleep, but dreams where haunted by what happened today.

**-Kari POV. Dream-**

This dream…It was different than the others. I was in some sort of rainbow room. It was constantly changing colors. Then a majestic looking pokemon appeared in front of me. It was a female human like figure with what appeared to be a long white gown, and had green like hair and arms.

"Kari…I must ask you to a favor." She said to me "W-Who are you?" I stammered "I do not have much time. I want you to help Star…help her return to how she was." She said and began to vanish and flicker.

**-Kari POV.-**

I woke with a start. I was breathing heavy, and I was awake just as Amp was coming in to wake us up "WOW. Never thought YOU would be up." Amp praised. I went to Kina and nudged her up as Amp left the room "W-What?" Kina said opening her eyes.

"Time for the morning routine Kina." I said. She got up and we headed towards the routine. Unlike other times it was different. Chatot squawking was unbearable. I did not have my usual enthusiasm when say the morning cheers. In fact I did not even make an effort to do the cheer.

"You okay Kari?" Kina asked worried "No. For the first time since I came here…I didn't do the morning cheer." I said and Kina looked at me "Is that all? Or is there something else?" Kina asked. I did not want to…but Kina is my best friend, and I don't want to lie to her.

"I miss her." I sobbed and Kina's eyes turned as hard and cold as ice "Well she's not coming back." She said with anger. I only nodded. She had said some terrible thing, and how she treated Meanies was worse. It was almost like she blamed them for the worst moments of her life.

"So where are we headed today?" I asked with a smile as and Kina returned it "Well before we head out. How about we get a drink of water from the well?" she asked and I nodded yes.

We already have our supplies. Kina began pulling up on the rope of the well. She went to take a drink of water, but I stopped her when I saw something in the water bucket "Is that?" I said tipping the bucket over and out came a exploration team badge. This badge was silver with two sets of bird wings facing up. It had a dark blue center.

There only existed 3 of these badges. Me and Kina have one apiece so that means "This…is Comet's badge." I said tears forming in my eyes. There were a single thing left of Comet's in the bag: The Golden scarf with the silver lines she called Destines Knot. I went to grab the badge, but Kina stopped me and nodded. She then used her front paw and tossed it into the bush.

"…Let's go Kari." Kina said flatly and I nodded. We left her badge were it was. Wherever…Star is. I hope she is happy. I also hope she will work up the courage to come back to us.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

It had been about 3 days since that disaster. I have not shown my face at the guild because I was scared, but today…I decided I wanted to try and talk to my friends, but first I went to the well to try to find my badge. When I could not find it I dived into the well to try to find it, but it was not in there.

"Where did it go?" I said in a panic and began looking around. I eventually found it in a nearby bush. I looked at it, and whenever I did I saw the smiling faces of my two…no…three best friends. Sure I am still mad at Pulsar, but he is still my friend. I grabbed my badge and walked up the stairs to the grate. I went through the process to be let in.

I was feeling several different emotions at once as that gate opened: Dread, Regret, Guilt, Anger, and Hope. More than anything I hope they will forgive me…and I can be with them again. I have always been alone and weak. It took me jumping off a mountain, and meeting two strangers to make me realize something when it comes to friends.

And that thing is that together we are strong. I only hope that they will let me see them again. I walked around trying to find my team, and when I couldn't I went to the bottom floor and found Chatot "Hey Chatot!" I said walking up to him "Oh Comet. It's about time you returned." Chatot said a little angry.

"Have you seen Kina or Kari? I-I need to talk to them." I said. Chatot looked down in despair "Chatot…Where are they?" I asked…my voice slightly raising "They have…vanished." Chatot said giving me a sad look and my heart seemed to stop "They were out on a mission 2 days ago, but a major earthquake happened in the area. We have not heard from them since." Chatot said looking down.

My mind was not processing what he just said. I had zoned out when he said they vanished ("They're gone?") I kept thinking over and over. Images kept flashing through my head. Kari's shy smile. Kina's determination in the face of the impossible. Kari's total shy demeanor. Kina and her on and off courage.

I wanted to find them…no…I NEEDED to find them. They are more than teammates to me now! They are my close and best friends "There last mission was at Magma Peak" Chatot said. Without thinking and permission I ran into the guildmasters open room and asked for a spare wonder map. He gladly gave it to me. I charged out, but Chatot was blocking the way up.

"No. You will not be heading out there. We can't lose you to." Chatot reasoned "Out of my way Chatot! I need to find my friends!" I said "I am sorry Comet, but I can't let you through." Chatot said. I grinned and ran towards my team room. I saw the hole that was supposed to be covered by my bed…I guess Kina burned it out of rage.

I jumped down the hole without a second thought, and ran as quick as I could to get out. I jumped out of the hole hidden behind the well and headed off towards Magma Peak ("Kina…Kari. I'm on my way.") I thought running as fast as my four legs will take me.

**D9: Wow…and I mean wow**

**Comet: Yeah. I might have been a jerk, but I will make it up to my friends**

**D9: Next time-Returning A Favor.**

**Comet: I can't lose anymore friends. Hold on guys!**


	8. Returning A Favor

**D9: Hey guys. I am back with Destines Twist.**

**Kina: What happened to me and Kari?**

**D9: I am getting to that. This is going to be my longest chapter ever. **

**Kari: How come?**

**D9: Just wait and see you guys.**

**Kina: Anything else you want to mention?**

**D9: Just that there is going to be another Sonic song reference. This one will be easy to spot. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**EP7-Returning A Favor**

**-Star/Comet POV-**

My four legs took me to the hot spring. I was panting heavily by the time I arrived. There was several different pokemon there, and of course so was elder Torkal. He noticed me and came over "Hello youngling. Why are you here?" he asked "Have you seen Kina and Kari?!" I exclaimed after taking a deep breath.

"You mean the Vulpix and Skitty from a few days ago? Yes…Yes I have." The elder said and turned to a mountain range "They headed off in that direction. Not that much later the quake hit." He continued worried. I nodded and ran off towards the mountain range.

'_Strange. I feel like I've done this before.'_ was what I thought. Then it hit me. Last time I was this determined to save someone was back then…

_:::::Flashback:::::_

_Me and my old partner had managed to make our way to the top of the mountain. A thunderstorm raged at the peak "Hey Zapdos! Were here!" I shouted. There was a flash of light and a giant majestic bird that was all yellow with black between some parts of the wings._

"_So you really did come." Zapdos said while my old partner was shaking "Give back Shiftry!" he yelled "If you wish to rescue him…" Zapdos started raising his wings "Then fight me!" he exclaimed_

_:::::Flashback End:::::_

'_Hang on girls. I'm on my way.'_ I thought as I approached the bottom of the mountain. This is going to be one long climb…but it's not the first time I've done this.

**-Kari POV-**

'_How did it come to this?'_ I thought. I was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty "K-Kina?" I asked in a raspy voice "Yeah?" she replied just as raspy "Do you think…someone will find us?" I asked almost near tears "…I don't know Kari." Kina replied sadly.

I sighed. Me and Kina were trapped in a cavern of some sort. The walls were a deep red, and veins of lava were all around us. The heat was unbearable for me, but Kina being a fire type…she is probably handling it the best she can "I wonder if…" I started, but stopped and began sobbing.

I miss Comet…no…I miss Star "Kari! We got some trouble!" Kina said struggling to get up. I noticed there was a red like slug pokemon surrounding us. I also struggled to get up. Me and Kina fought our best, but…"Ugh…Can't fight." I said collapsing from exhaustion, and Kina did the same seconds later.

My vision began to darken, and noises were muffled "KARI! KINA!" Star's voice screamed _'Star?'_ Was my last thought as my vision went black.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I began my ascent up the mountain. I found out that climbing it was a lot tougher than expected. The quake had cause a lot of trouble, and there were many small fissure's "At this rate I'm never going to find them." I said huffing. I continued to keep going when a pokemon jumped out.

It was a Rilou. Under normal circumstances I would knock it out and move on, but this one had a mark that looked like a fang in silver "Didn't think you would see me again?" Fang asked smugly "I don't have time to deal with you Fang." I said glaring. She just chuckled.

"Well to bad. Because I want a little something called…REVENGE!" She exclaimed and began laughing madly while I rolled my eyes "If I recall me and my team beat you last time." I pointed out "You had me outnumbered, but now it's the other way around." Fang replied with a smirk and clapped her paws.

Several other pokemon jumped out. These pokemon where grey and dog like and had a black face "Poochyena. Get her." She ordered. They charged at me while I backed up and gathered dark energy in front of me in the form of a ball. One of the Poochyena managed to bit my front leg, but I managed to direct my attack at the rest when they managed to get close and…blew them all away. Literally.

Fang mumbled something about how hard it is to find good help "We done here? I have a rescue to get to." I stated bored. Fang growled and charged at me. I jumped onto the nearest rock to avoid "You know for a outlaw…you sure are predictable." I said smirking.

She howled and tried to charge me again. I dodged and focused making my tail turn silver and I knocked Fang on top of the head throwing her back "Grr…That all you got!" Fang shouted at me which I just sighed "I said…" I charged at her and head butted her in the stomach and delivered a quick Iron Tail to her side "I have no time for you." I finished with a huff looking at her who was knocked out now.

I walked forward, but was limping a bit "Stupid Poochyena. Got in a lucky shot." I muttered. Nothing is going to stop me from finding my friends. I have to…I just have to. It doesn't matter now what happens. I just have to find them. But what happened to them? Where did they go? Did they end up in a fissure? I just don't know anymore…

**-? POV-**

I was watching from a point on top of the biggest fissure that had formed. A few days earlier those two…what were their names? Oh yes. Kina and Kari fell right into the fissure as it was opening…just like I planned "No one will find them. That makes this fake job I posted soooo worth it." I said gladly. Then I heard a voice "Kina…Kari! Are either of you here?!" A female's voice screamed.

I was surprised _'It can't be…she's…she's'_ I thought as the voice got closer. From around the corner an Eevee appeared. It looked almost the traditional, but the tail was all brown. I could tell though that there was a thin bit of white she could not get out. That thin bit was an outline of a star.

I remained hidden _'Star…I've can't believe your somehow still alive…'_ I thought a little glad. I took out what looked like an escape orb and shattered it. I cannot let her see me…that is why I have to escape.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I arrived at what looked like a huge fissure. This thing had to have been at least 5 miles long in width alone! "Come on guys! Give me a signal if you're alive!" I shouted in a panic. I then noticed something shining near the side of the fissure. I made my way over, and managed to wedge out whatever it was between some rocks the object was stuck in and scooped it up with my tail.

I dusted it off first using my tail and turned around to inspect it. My heart seemed to stop…It was one of the team's badges "That means…" I looked towards the giant fissure "That they fell down there." I finished. It was risky…I had come and bothered to not grab any supplies "No. I can't be doubt myself now. I have to go." I told myself and stepped forward to the edge.

I took in a breath and jumped in letting out a scream as I fell into the deep darkness of the fissure.

**-Third Person POV-**

As careful as Star had been not letting anyone follow her…she had been unsuccessful. After Star/Comet had jumped into the fissure three pokemon stuck there head out from around the corner. To be more precise it was Gengar, Medicham, and Ekans.

"What is she trying to do?" Medicham asked "I don't know Medicham, but we can't let that rookie go off on her own now can we?" Gengar asked grinning "Ssomthing sseems familiar about her." Ekans said "Your imagining it Ekans." Gengar replied looking sternly at his teammate.

Medicham shook her head "No. I think Ekans is right." Medicham said and all three were silent for a few minutes "Listen. We did wrong with that Eevee. Now we have the chance to make it up." He started looking at both of them "Let's not spoil it." Gengar finished and all three nodded and jumped into the cavern to follow Star/Comet.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I screamed my lungs off as I fell _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ I thought panicked as I continued to scream. I eventually landed going splat on some hot stone which immediately made me jump up "Ow. Now I am sore, hot, and sweating my tail off." I complained and looked straight ahead. There was what looked like a small tunnel.

I walked forward and slipped down the tunnel. I started screaming again as I began going down what seemed like a tunnel slide that went multiple directions…I think there was even a loop de loop. Anyways I eventually came out and landed flat on stone again "Why does this always happen to me?" I complained and started to get up.

I then heard three thuds behind me. I looked behind me and growled when I saw it my was three least favorite pokemon in the world "What are you doing here Team Meanies?!" I growled and Gengar got up "Just making sure you don't do anything stupid kid." He replied grinning.

"Well I don't want your help." I huffed and began walking away "Tch. You aren't going to get far kid. You will need some assistance in rescuing your friends. After all it is a rescue team's job to help pokemon in need." Gengar said and I stopped "What do you know about being a rescue team?" I asked angered.

"Well…" Gengar started, but stopped and looked down "I thought so. Now I have my own mission to handle." I said and ran ahead of them. The walls were a deep shade of red, and small veins of lava flowed through the walls, and unlike most places this place seemed like a literal maze. I looked at the nearby wall and blasted it with Shadow Ball making a mark before heading on.

I ran through the caverns, and at one point I fell off a small cliff going down a tunnel and landing flat on my face again "Oww…" I said rubbing my face with a front paw before walking ahead. Eventually I ended back up at the wall I blasted "A tunnel system and a maze…This couldn't get any worse." I said out loud and then I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around and a bunch of flaming slugs with yellow eyes were staring straight at me "Slugma…Looks like I spoke to soon…as usual." I said and the Slugma began firing small flames at me, and despite my best efforts I took the hits from each one.

I got up and charged at the first one with my tail turning silver and slammed it throwing the Slugma across the cavern "One down and…" I looked behind me at the massive group "…to many to count left." I finished as the Slugma began their Ember barrage again.

I was barely standing afterwards and I looked like I had just been thrown into a volcano. My fur was part black now. I was huffing heavily and I collapsed onto the ground _'Dang it…Sorry girls…I tried.'_ I thought and closed my eyes "Shadow Ball!" "Focus Punch!" "Acid!" three voices yelled hitting most of the Slugma. A yellow berry landed in front of me.

I looked up and was utterly surprised. Standing right in front of me defending me…was Team Meanies and from the looks of it Gengar had been the one who placed the Sitrus Berry in front of me "Eat up. That should help you." He said before he along with the others turned their attention back to the Slugma.

"Let's see…If I had to guess I would say around 12 left Medicham?" Gengar asked as I ate the berry and got up "Well let's not just stand here then. Time to clear them out." I said and the other 3 just nodded and we charged them. After some long grueling battles we had managed to defeat all the Slugma.

"What were you thinking kid?!" Gengar yelled looking at me and I just glared in response "I was thinking that I don't need your help." I replied stomping a paw on the ground "If it hadn't been for us then you would be a goner!" Gengar yelled.

"I don't want your help Meanies! So leave me be!" I shouted knocking Gengar out of my way as I passed him "Wait kid…" Gengar started and I stopped "What?" I asked harshly "If you are going to doing anything stupid…at least take this bag with some supplies in it." Gengar said and I whirled around in surprise and the shock clearly registered on my face.

Medicham came up to me and gave me the bag "Why are you being so…kind to me?" I asked and Gengar sighed "Look kid. We all have ghosts in our past haunting us…I am just trying to make up for one." He replied and I nodded smiling before running off.

More and more Slugma kept popping up, but I would just continue to knock them down. I came to a giant room and looked around "Nothing here…I think." I said out loud. The room then began to shake and from the ground in front of me a gaint rock snake like pokemon covered in steel appeared out of a hole that it dug.

I got in position and got ready to attack back _'Steelix. Not good.'_ I thought as it opened its mouth and breathed purple flames at me "Yikes!" I yelled and managed to dodge running at high speed "Got anything else!" I yelled at it and it disappeared into the hole it came out of.

'_Smart idea Star. Mock a pokemon capable of digging anywhere around the place.'_ I thought and kept my eyes on the hole. Suddenly and without warning I was flung into the air as another hole was created from Steelix coming out of the ground.

I landed harshly, but managed to get up. I took a few things out of the bag I was given. The first thing I grabbed was another Sitrus Berry, and the other thing was a seed. I quickly ate the berry and I swallowed the seed as the Steelix tail turned a brighter shade of silver.

Steelix turned swing its tail at me and I ran…all the way to the other side of the cave "That must have been a Quick Seed." I said out loud and looked at the bag "Thanks guys…" I said and charged at Steelix forming a dark ball of energy and launching it in the direction of Steelix.

It made solid contact, but did not seem to faze it. I kept running and using Shadow Ball, but it still did not seem to work "Man what's it going to take to make this thing leave?" I said out loud and turned to the bag _'Maybe…'_ I thought and grabbed something else from the bag. It was another seed.

"Down the hatch." I said before eating it. The moment I ate it I felt this heat building up in my chest. I let out a scream, but instead of a scream a giant fireball came out and hit Steelix "A Blast Seed…Those guys really thought of everything." I said grinning a bit.

Steelix began slamming its tail on the ground and rocks from the top of the cave began to fall and I was doing my best to dodge "Okay this is bad." I said as I dodged a giant rock. I looked around for an exit and found only a few…those exits being the holes that Steelix dug. I ran as quick as I could avoiding Steelix Iron Tail and the rocks coming from the ceiling of the cave.

I dove as the ceiling collapsed and screamed as I went down my fourth tunnel of the day…and landing on my face that same number of times "Ugh…Well at least I'm alive." I said out loud smiling and it vanished when I looked around. I was more than likely in the deepest part of the cavern. The walls were a dark shade of red, and there was large veins of lava flowing in some of the walls.

I hesitated at first, but then I heard the sounds of fighting and ran as fast as I could and I was surprised at what I saw. Collapsed on the ground right in front of me was Kina and Kari collapsed with a group of Slugma surrounding them "KARI! KINA!" I screamed panicked.

They did not hear me, but the Slugma did and turned around to face me. My fur was probably bristling up in anger. I let out a huge scream as I charged the small group of Slugma grabbing a seed from the bag and swallowing it. Lucky it was another Quick Seed.

I zipped across the room hitting a Slugma head on throwing it back. I looked behind me and dodged an oncoming Ember barrage with ease combining my high speed move with the speed of the Speed Seed. I formed the dark ball of energy in my mouth and aimed it at the group of Slugma.

When it hit it made most of them scatter scared. I sighed and approached the girls in a complete panic "Kina! Kari! Come on you two…say something!" I exclaimed. Neither of them responded _'Not good…I have to get them out of here.'_ I thought, and went for the bag and looked into it to see if there was an Escape Orb in it.

"Dang it." I said when I noticed there was not a single orb "Well at least we ssurvived that." Ekans voice said and I looked behind me seeing a rather beat up Team Meanies "You guys still following me?" I asked "Yeah. After all Chatot did ask us to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything rash." Gengar replied and I gave a heavy sigh.

"Thanks…You don't happen to have an Escape Orb on you by chance?" I asked and Gengar seemed to grin even bigger…if that's even possible. He brought out two Escape Orbs "Or course." Gengar said handing me one, but a sudden quake occurred and he dropped it shattering it.

"Urgh. That presents a problem." I said. You see Escape Orbs have a transport capacity…the max number of pokemon that can escape are 5. I sighed "Take them and go back to the guild." I said "But…" Gengar started "Please Gengar…Just be sure to tell the others so they can come get me." I said smiling.

Medicham picked up Kina and Gengar grabbed Kari. He crushed the Escape Orb in his hands and he along with Medicham, Ekans, Kina, and Kari were teleported out. I sighed deeply "Please be okay guys…" I thought. Then I heard a screech and I turned in the direction of it

**-Kina POV-**

"Move back everyone. I think they're coming to." Belle said her voice sounding worried. I groaned and looked around. I was in my bed at the guild. I heard a groan next to me and Kari woke up "What happened?" she asked "How about YOU tell US what happened." Amp said "Last thing I recall was…" I started and my memory jogged. Reminding me of all that has happened within the last couple of days.

_:::::Flashback:::::_

_Me and Kina approached the hot springs the morning after the incident with our former teammate. Elder Torkal noticed us and greeted us "Here again to relax?" he asked and I shook my head "Sorry elder, but me and my friend are looking for…" I started and brought out the mission paper from the bag._

"_Magma Peak." I finished and the elder looked concerned "It would be that far mountain over there…but I insist you go with caution. There have been many quakes lately, and I would be oh so worried if you fell into a fissure." The elder said to us worried._

"_We'll be fine elder." Kari said trying to keep up her courage, but I knew that she was still sad about…her. I told the elder thanks and we both headed towards the mountain. After minutes of walking and fighting off the local gang of Sneasel we were at the bottom of the mountain._

_I took in a deep breath. This would be my first mission without Star…Comet…argh! I still don't know which to call her! Anyways This mission felt kind of…empty without her "You ready Kari?" I asked trying to sound brave. Kari just nodded and we began out climb._

_After a few hours we reached the midpoint of the mountain, and it was getting dark "We…should…rest here." I gasped out between breaths after the long time of heavy climbing and fighting "Y-Yeah." Kari agreed and just when we were going to stop a quake hit._

"_Waahh!" Kari screamed as small fissures began to form around us. I then heard a big crack, and the ground right below us split open. My badge went flying up and that was the last thing I saw before the tunnel and blacking out._

"_K…Kin…Kina!" Kari's voice yelled making me wake up "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the strange cave "I don't know, but I didn't pack us an Escape Orb." Kari said worried "Maybe there's one laying around?" I suggested my voice cracking._

"_Y-Yeah maybe." She replied and we both headed in further…talk about a big mistake. The moment we went forward we headed down another slide like tunnel and was taken down deeper…and deeper…until finally we fell on top of each other in a strange cavern._

_The walls were a deep shade of red, and large veins of lava flowed throughout the walls. The heat was intense…even for me. I felt like if I stayed in here any longer I would melt. Me and Kari had not time to react as several pokemon appeared out of nowhere and began attacking us._

_We tried our best to keep them at bay…but it was no use. Me and Kari collapsed and then all of the pokemon that appeared left. For the next day me and Kari tried to rest, but pokemon kept coming by and we got beat down. When those Slugma came I thought everything was over due to my exhaustion…I fainted._

_:::::End Backflash:::::_

I remained silent and didn't tell them…and neither did Kari, but I looked to Meanies "Thanks for the rescue you guys…You truly are a first rate team." I said, but Gengar looked uncomfortable "About that…it wasn't us." Gengar admitted surprising me.

"Who was it then?" I asked looking around the room. Everyone was accounted for…also when did another bed get made? I looked at that corner and Gengar got in the way "It was that Eevee…what was her name again?" He asked looking at Medicham "Comet." Medicham replied.

I looked at them and then to the ground _'Star…saved us? Even after I called her a monster? And even after what she did? Why?'_ I thought "WHERE is Comet anyways?" Amp asked sounding worried.

"We had to leave her behind in the cavern…she told us to take her friends to safety." Gengar replied and I looked up at him. He had just gave me my answer _'Star…you really do consider us friends. Man I have been so stupid!'_ I thought and tried to get up, but my paws gave way and I collapsed.

"Whoa girl. You need time to recover from what you've been through." Medicham said making me lay down "But I gotta…help…Comet." I said before Medicham put a Sleep Seed in my mouth and I swallowed making me fall asleep again. I hope she's okay…the last thing I heard was from Chatot "Has anyone seen the guildmaster?" he asked.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I heard a roar and looked at the direction of it "What was that?" I asked myself…it sounded like a wild beast…and something not to be messed with. I was nervous, but something was telling me to go to it…and I did. I ran as fast as I could. I came to a small area that when I jump down I would not be able to come back up.

I jumped down. There was a cavern, and lava surround each side all around. There was small veins of lava on the land I was standing on "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said to myself, but then there was that roar again…and the most frightening thing in my life happened.

The lava came up and several towers had formed, and coming from the lava itself was a giant lizard like pokemon that would make a hundred of me. It had skin as red as blood, and yellow eyes that could pierce the soul. It looked at me and I froze. It let out a ferocious roar and moved towards me which I was shaking nervously.

Small fountains of lava began to come out of the ground and I avoided them, but I looked at the creature and it threw these small black orbs at me which exploded when they made contact and I screamed as I was thrown back against the wall of the area I came down from.

"Ow…" I said getting up and looked at the wall which small little streams of lava was now coming from and burning the rocks around me. I growled and charged forward at the creature my tail turning silver. I jumped high in the air and slammed my tail down on it and landed in front of it. It did not move in fact it gave another roar.

"Oh boy." I said as it brought back an arm which glowed with a grey aura and hit me again slamming me into the wall again. I really screamed this time because one of the small streams of lava hit my leg burning it. I got up again limping this time.

The creature roared brought it's arm back again and flung it forward throwing large flaming rocks at me. I used my size and speed to dodge it _'Why am I doing this again?'_ I asked myself as I got close to it and used my speed to tackle its front, but it did not even move.

More small fountains of lava popped up, and one hit me burning me even more as I screamed again from the intensity of the heat and I backed up. Most of my white was now scorched black due to everything. After that last plume of lava I am really having trouble breathing, and the heat is intensifying.

"Okay…I really got…to stop…getting into these…kind of…situations." I said to myself between breaths. I grabbed the last berry from the supplies Team Meanies gave me and ate it. I charged forward gathering my Shadow Ball and aimed it at the creature and it made a direct hit with its head and it reeled back in pain.

I was confused. Last time I hit it in the head it did nothing _'Could it be?'_ I thought for a moment and looked at the area I hit which was right below the red skin _'That red skin must be like armor. That's why it didn't work!'_ I thought and charged at it again…this time intending to make my attack hit.

My tail glowed silver and I waited for just the right time as I jumped and hit it in its mid section where there seemed to be no armor. It reeled back again roaring in pain. The creature brought it's arm back and threw another thing of small flaming rocks at me.

I used multiple Shadow Ball's in order to destroy them before they reached me, and even after destroying them I continued my barrage of Shadow Ball hitting the creature where there was no armor and it was roaring from every hit. I finally stopped after it looked weak enough.

"Time to finish this!" I exclaimed and jumped in the air my tail glowing silver. I began spinning and my tail made solid contact with the creatures mid section making it stumble back. It roared one last time before finally collapsing.

I was breathing heavily and grinned even as an earthquake started. I collapsed "That's it…all my energy is spent. Don't know why I did it…but for some reason I'm glad I did." I said smiling and sighing as the quake continued and rocks began to fall all around me.

My vision began turning blurry and I saw a figure before I blacked out.

**-Star/Comet POV. Dream-**

I was once again in the rainbow room. I looked around "Gardevoir?" I asked and she appeared again smiling "Star. I am so glad you are alive." She said smiling in her calm pleasant tone "I-I'm alive?" I asked and she nodded "Yes. You're guildmaster saved you before the quake intensified." She stated.

I sighed before looking down "Well I guess it's about time I woke up…and leave my friends again." I said getting a little teary "Why do you say that?" she asked concerned "They won't forgive me…I attacked a friend and said that I never considered them friends." I replied and Gardevoir laughed.

"Let me leave you with a piece of advice Star…Actions that help speak louder than actions that harm." She said as she began to vanish again meaning my dream was ending. I sighed as the feeling of waking up washed over me.

**-Star/Comet POV-**

I groaned waking up and woke to two pokemon looking at me. A very worried and excited Kari and a relived Kina "Umm…Hi guys." I said and got up and began to leave "Comet wait." Kina said making me stop 'Y-Yes?" I asked turning around nervously as Kina came up to me.

She then tackled me crying surprising me "Glad you're back." She said and I looked at Kari who was walking up "Gengar told us what happened. He even told us that you said to get your friends to safety first." She said and Kina pulled away "Are we really friends? Or are you just…" she started and I smiled using my tail to pull her closer to me "Of course we're friends silly. I wouldn't want to be friends with anyone else." I said giving one of my old genuine smiles that I use to always have.

Kina and Kari could tell I meant it and they both tackled me. I managed to get them off "Guys. I have one last thing to deal with." I said and headed over to Kari's bed grabbing something from under it. It was a purple book with a paw print on it…it was my old journal.

"What are you going to do?" Kina asked "Stop looking at the past, and look towards the future." I replied and left the guild heading towards the beach. I opened the journal and looked at the very first entry which was made after my first true mission.

_Entry 1_

_My name is Star. I am a Eevee, but I am also a human. Lots of things have happened, but I don't have a lot of space to write this first entry. I met a pokemon who called himself Pulsar, and well me and him formed a rescue team. We had our first real mission which was to rescue some Magnemite. We managed to rescue them. I love doing this, and Pulsar is a good friend._

I laughed looking over my first entry, and also over many of the others. After finishing reading over all my entries I closed it and picked it up with my tail "Time to say good-bye to the past." I said and was about to throw it.

"Hey kid! You're alright!" Gengar exclaimed as he and his teammates approached me on the beach. I stuffed the journal into the bag I still had "Yeah. The guildmaster saved me." I said sighing "Good to know." He said "But we have some question's." Medicham added and I shivered.

"Q-Q-Questions?" I stammered "Yes. When we first arrived you seemed to know a lot about what happened to that fugitive." Gengar said eyeing the bag "Y-Yeah. So what?" I replied nervously "How come you know so much about her?" Medicham asked as Ekans slivered closer "I-I don't." I said nervous.

Ekans then grabbed the bag "HEY!" I exclaimed and Ekans brought out the only thing in the bag…my journal "Thisss iss." He said surprised as Gengar and Medicham looked over "This is her journal…How did you get it?!" Gengar exclaimed getting close to me.

I looked left and right thinking of something then it hit me "I found it." I replied confidently "Really? Where?" Gengar asked and I chuckled "It was on this beach one day, and I picked it up." I lied "Well…some of the pages look like they have water damage…she's telling the truth." Medicham said handing me the journal and bag.

"Sorry about that…it's just that we were hoping to find Star." Gengar admitted and I looked at him. He was looking down and his eyes were drooped…does he regret what he did "I did something to her that can't be forgiven. Just like you said, but I hope that I can find her and she will forgive everyone." He said sadly and a small tear came to my eye.

"I hope you find her too Gengar." I said smiling warmly and he cheered back up "Do me a favor will yah kid?" he asked and I nodded "Destroy that journal…I think she would want that." He said and he along with the rest of the team left. When they were out of view I turned to one of the remaining things of my past.

I gathered my Shadow Ball and aimed it at my journal. When it hit it exploded and burnt pages went flying. I smiled…because now I can truly have a fresh start. I have lots of friends, and for one thing it never gets boring. I watched the sun set as my teammates came to check up on me and the Krabby came out to blow bubbles.

"Everything okay Star?" Kina asked "It's okay…and call me what you want, but in the guild it's Comet." I replied and Kina along with Kari and eventually me began laughing.

**-Third Person POV-**

Far away from the Wigglytuff Guild…on another continent…a pokemon was starring at the sunset. It has a green head with a small beak and a long pink feather sticking out of its back. It's white wings were folded against it's front which most of it's body was green with small yellow streaks "Xatu…have you seen anything?" A voice asked and Xatu turned around coming face to face with two pokemon.

It was an Alakazam and a Pikachu. It was the Pikachu that had spoke "No Pulsar…I have seen nothing since the Star incident." Xatu replied and Pulsar's ears went down and he looked down. Xatu was about to continue when a vision began to come to him. He turned back towards the setting sun.

What he saw in this vision was the mighty legendary pokemon Groudon fighting against a small one. It moved fast so at first Xatu was not able to get a fix on what kind of pokemon it was, but at the last moment when it came in for an Iron Tail he saw the figure clearly.

It was that of an Eevee, and the look of determination in its eyes matched that of only one other pokemon he knew of "Groudon…has been quelled." Xatu reported shocking the two "H-How!" Alakazam asked "It was stopped…by an Eevee." He said surprising them even further.

'_An Eevee?! But there is not chance that any normal Eevee would stand a chance. It would have to be crazy to take on something of legend.'_ Alakazam thought "Hmm…I suggest you post-pone your visit to your old friend while I ponder this." Xatu said "Yes Xatu. Your wisdom is always right." Alakazam said as he and Pulsar left…both with the same thought _'Is she alive?'_

**D9: Done! Finally…and this is my longest chapter I have ever done.**

**Star: So what's next?**

**D9: Umm…*Looks at timeline* Oh no.**

**Kari: That's doesn't sound good.**

**D9: If you thought Meanies was a handful…wait until you meet…well you'll find out.**

**Kina: Next time-Team Skull**

**Kari: No way…**

**Kina: It's them!**

**Star: This can't be good.**


End file.
